


If I Kissed You, Would You Run?

by IslaNightOwl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaNightOwl/pseuds/IslaNightOwl
Summary: Six Years post-Praimfaya: Clarke, Wonkru, and the Eligius inhabitants are all thriving on Earth again. In their own territories. Spacekru was aware of Clarke's initial survival and the bunker's survivors, however, lost contact long before coming down, and assumed that everyone was dead by now.Clarke has come to terms with the fact that she may never see her friends again. So when she surprisingly finds them wandering around her woods, she's thrown off guard. Their reunion is less than cheerful, but after bringing them home to her village, things began to fall in place and the awkwardness slowly dissipates.





	1. Unfriendly Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I started writing this I was desperate for a more hopeful reality than the series provided (about midway through season five). I'm not going to lie, I was mildly satisfied at the end. Maybe a little more than mildly. Still, I continued with the story because I feel like there were some missing connections amongst everyone I needed to reestablish or build from scratch.
> 
> This is my first time posting anything, and Bellarke is my inspiration, of course. That being said: I own NOTHING! My beta {MORNINGSTAR!!!} is the only reason I'm able to post as soon as now, because I was absolutely dreading the idea of rereading the completed chapters prior to posting. And just posting in general. I will bug her as much as possible for future updates. Promise ;)
> 
> But know, that the mistakes you read are still mine because I obsessively review it and add things even after she's gone over it. The rating WILL change later. I know this, because half of this story is already written and I only plan on making minor changes. Though for anyone who just wants to read about these two and the usual dynamic surrounding them, I will be sure to post warnings in my notes later so that unwanted, or offensive content can be over-looked.

BELLAMY’S POV:

The slap came across his face like waking up from a really good dream on the brink of serenity. The confusion and disbelief of the woman standing in front of him accompanied with the smack she’d placed on his skin made him unsteady.

“Where the hell have you been?” she asked, full of rage and longing as though her life depended on him. He had to snap out of it, had to address whatever horrible, possible fluke he had conjured up from dreaming. Right now. Before it disappeared. But there was something in the way her voice cracked that pulled at his heart, or maybe it was the tears streaming down her face.

Bellamy held his face as he stared at the ground still reeling at the girl in front of him. He couldn’t even fathom entertaining the thought that what he was seeing was not an actual delusion his mind had decided would be a great joke at this point. 

TEN MINUTES AGO…

 

“Why the hell are we trusting your sister again!? Isn’t she like the Grounder Queen now? Some bloodthirsty tyrant….” Murphy trailed off as they dodged yet another bear trapped covered in leaves, nearly leaving him footless.

Bellamy wasn't really sure what to expect upon landing when he lifted the pod door, but he certainly did not expect to see Octavia standing dead center in front of him dressed in full on grounder gear with half an army waiting like they were prepared for war. She was the first person he’d seen when the door opened despite the mass of warriors surrounding her. It reminded him of when they were the first of the 100 to step foot on Earth after landing in the drop ship. Unfortunately, that also reminded him of the first time he and Clarke had ever spoken to one another, which led to a stream of other memories he had filed away of her that were saved for moments such as this one. Bittersweet. 

 

“Because unlike you Murphy, I don’t have trust issues,” he retorted smugly, causing his friend to scowl, and their friends to laugh at the comradery. “Besides, the sooner we can settle down at this village and get these people to trust us, the sooner we can all figure out what the hell we’re going to do down here.” 

 

“Well trust issues or not, it seems a little shady that she wouldn’t escort her own brother to some unknown village to hand us over to a bunch of shifty ass villagers, after not seeing him for half a decade.” He shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, eyeing the grounder escort. Bellamy shook his head. “Just sayin.”

“Murphy, fuck off,” Emori stopped him in his tracks to get in his face. They may not have been together for a while now, but she was most certainly not above calling him on his shit. “You complained about my rocket launching the whole way into the atmosphere, then you complained about Octavia the whole boat ride over here, and now your complaining about the damn escort!” Emori had had it with his grouchy attitude. They were finally on Earth, seemingly safe, and they would finally eat something other than algae…which he also complained about for six years straight. She was annoyed, but not really upset with him, after all, this was his usual behavior. She just needed to enjoy the sound of Earth that surrounded them once again.

“Jeez, who got your space panties in a bunch?” he said with his hands surrendered feigning innocence. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him, as she shoved his shoulder and continued walking. 

The others laughed. “Yeah, Murphy, lighten up! What, are you scared? Enjoy the freedom! Or maybe you’d want to hang out with some of those other grouchy dudes from that prisoner ship Octavia was headed to? I heard one of those guys strangled his mother because she nagged him too much.” Harper teased. Murphy walked in silence the rest of the way throwing rocks and sticks at whatever rodent crossed his path.

Bellamy was ecstatic to find his sister alive and on the ground after losing connection with the bunker over a year ago. Regardless, he was equally devastated at the thought of what could have happened to Clarke all those years ago. Her loss of contact happened long before the bunker even made radio contact with the ring. Apparently, she had been keeping in touch with them after tweaking the radio towers again about a year after Praimfaya. That was short lived about six months in when the radio tower finally gave way beneath its weight and collapsed, destroying all hope of further human contact with her people. If only she had been able to get into the bunker somehow, or at least keep contact…Who knows, maybe she’d be here too, he thought hopelessly. There’s no way she’s survived this long alone.

 

Octavia, however, was relentless in finding a solution, and driven more so by the loss of contact with Clarke. She was determined to reach Clarke again, or somehow make a connection with the ring to see if Bellamy and her friends had made it back to space. Though the algae farm was well beyond thriving, the bunker was not so fortunate. They were trying desperately to span their rations, until they were able to dig themselves out. However, Bellamy and their friends on the ring seemed like the only possibility as time quickly took over any hope of making it back to the ground.

Once they dug themselves out, two years later, she ordered six-hundred men to split in every direction in search of both Clarke and a viable reason as to why they couldn’t make a connection. After three months of scouting, they didn’t find Clarke, and given the state of the Earth they stood on, they presumed her to be dead. They did however, locate the fallen tower that had been their lifeline, along with a few others. Needless to say, they got them all up and running including the fallen one. This is how Bellamy came to learn of Clarke’s initial survival, only to be met with grief again after learning the events that followed.

 

They’d been walking for two days. “ A day and a half,” is what Octavia told him. Their sluggish journey was no doubt due partly to the altered terrain caused by Praimfaya, and regardless of the map she’d provided them with, an escort with a little less animosity towards the brother of Blodreina would have been considerate. Not only did the villager pick up his pace during the most difficult hikes of the trails, he also didn’t seem too concerned with trekking half a mile ahead of the group for the better part of the last day despite the newly isolated territory they had just entered completely laden with grounder traps.

“ Hey uh….”Bellamy started hoping to appeal to the escort on a more personal level. Maybe show him he’s not as bad as he may seem in relation to Octavia.

The grounder stared at Bellamy suspiciously before responding, “Arien.”

“Great, Arien,” hey says a little snarky at the acknowledgement. “Hey would you mind taking it easy for a bit, or at least warn us of some of the traps you seemed to be well aware of? Maybe it’s just me but it seems the further into the valley we get, the more traps we set off.” 

“What’s the matter?” he says. “Blodreina’s brother not as strong as the queen herself? Afraid you might get a little scratch on that pretty face of yours?” The grounder continues forward as he speaks, but the condescending smirk doesn’t go unnoticed by Bellamy. Up ahead he sees for the first time a trap prior to the ambush. The others take note of what he sees and in no certain confirmation reads his signals. The grounder seems so caught up in his rant about Octavia and Wonkru that he never sees it coming.

Bellamy waits just until the grounder is about ten feet away from the trap. He quickly grabs his gun from his holster and fires a round at the rope splinting the trap ahead. The rope splits until the final thread sends a frame of spears plummeting from a nearby tree into the adjacent one a few feet in front of Arien. The others launch into a fit of laughter as his frightened state has him at a loss for words.

The grounder spun on his feet to make quickly towards Bellamy who was still standing there looking unphased holding his gun pointed at the ground. The others sense the hostility pouring from the grounder and in unspoken unity, they stop laughing and draw their weapons before he’s a few feet from Bellamy. That is, everyone but Bellamy. Arien stops in his tracks scowling with his chin turned up. Bellamy glares at him for a moment then smirks when he falters, all too aware of the seven weapons pointed at him. Bellamy puts his gun away. He’s not afraid of him. The boy is arrogant. Careless. Its a wonder he’s still alive after all this time. He could take him out with his bare hands, so he steps into his personal space instead while the others keep their weapons drawn.

“Your sister has no authority here. I could have you slaughtered like a pig if our Princess gets word that you tried to take out one of her men,” Arien snarls at Bellamy all but spitting in his face. “Take you to the Princess, finish scouting the area. Those were my orders. They never said I had to bring you in alive. You and your friends fall behind…get taken out by a trap? I’ll just tell her it was a simple mistake. The notorious ‘Skaikru’ not as invincible as the fairytales,” he’s mocking them.

Bellamy laughs, clearly entertained by his audacity, and steps closer to tower over him like the wimp he is, “First off,.... Ariel?” The others snicker behind him as his face hardens to step further into the boy’s space. “If You even mention my sister again, I’ll break your fucking jaw. And trust me, if I wanted to take you out I’d do it with my bare hands. Slowly, specific to you, not with some ridiculous grounder trap obviously meant to take out trespassers with as little suffering as possible. But you? I’d make you suffer.” he says as the look of disgust leaves his face to address his next annoyance. “And this Princess you’re referring to, can have her royal ass handed to her as well,” he says with as much disdain he can muster. Bellamy didn’t intend to come off as ruthless, or even like the grounders he came to know all too well during their first time around, but honestly, this little shit deserved it. He didn’t know them.

Bellamy made no move to retreat, but just as he readies himself for a throw down if necessary, the grounder smirks. What the fuck? Just a second ago he looked as though he was going to shit himself, now he’s calling his bluff? The group sensed the tension soften and relaxed as well, however, not yet ready to put away their weapons.

There’s a shift in confidence as the grounder finally regains his dignity. “It’s funny you know, up until right this very second, I never really believed the stories about the epic love gone wrong.” Arien mocked, his shoulders broadening (as much as they could) while puffing out his chest. “They made it seem like some untouchable love-hate dynamic that saved us all. But I get it now,” he shrugged turning on his heels to continue the hike, but Bellamy grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face him. The grounder yanked his arm away with a death glare, having absolutely no effect on Bellamy though.

“They who? What are you talking about, what stories?” Bellamy stood there equally pissed and confused.

“You’ll see,” he said with a knowing smirk. “I’m sure our Princess wouldn’t mind filling you in,” wiggling his eyebrows like the young boy he seems to be. Physically there’s no way he’s older than seventeen, though mentally he’s behaving like a twelve-year-old right now. 

Just as he turns to continue East, a series of traps set off in the direction from which they came causing everyone to glance around. Apprehensive and unsure of the protocol at first, Bellamy decides to investigate the intrusion. The others make eye contact, but before they can head off Arien snatches the map from Bellamy's hand, makes three circles on it, and shoves it back at his chest. Bellamy takes hold of it trying to decipher the areas he circled. He looks to Arien with raised eyebrows awaiting an explanation.

“The last of the traps,” he nods towards the map with a widening grin. “Try not to die. I need to see how this plays out.” he yells as he takes off in the direction of the alerts.  
The kru looks around between them trying to figure out what on Earth was going on. So instead of awaiting his return, they continued on opting to trust their new direction rather than stand their lost like a bunch of idiots.

 

CLARKE’S POV:

Her radio was out of range at the beach. She’d been walking around the cabin, pointlessly she thought, trying to get a better signal, but every time she heard Octavia’s voice buzz through, she’d gathered more motivation. There was obviously a reason Octavia was trying to get ahold of her. The only reason she would attempt to reach her directly instead of using their communication's centers to send each other messages was because of an emergency. Then she heard it. The code phrase. It was barely there, and a little broken apart due to the static, but she was positive Octavia had just referred to her as “Yellow mermaid.” That ridiculous name had come about when Clarke had decided to venture out and check on the bunker since it had been about six months since she’d scouted their area. 

She and Madi had been living on one of Becca’s islands at the time, about thirty miles out, and while they had access to a row bow, every now and then she would dock far out and make the swim...just because….God it felt good. Plus, she could use the practice. But this time she was met with an army and about 200 weapons pointed at her when she surfaced. Little did she know, Wonkru had been digging their way out this entire time and had finally made it out five months ago.

She gaped at the sight in front of her. Astounded that the few months per year she doesn’t go to check on the bunker, Octavia had finally managed to get them to the ground.

“You guys are out. You’re all alive?” The army just stood silently with their weapons still drawn and pointed at her despite her being completely drenched and clearly unarmed. Clarke glared frantically in disbelief as tears pooled in her eyes searching the army for a familiar face, until her attention was drawn to the side where the grounders began parting a path for the familiar voice.

“Most of us anyway. Everyone you care about for sure.” Octavia said as she made her way towards Clarke, stopping twenty feet away from her to size her up. Octavia herself looked like she had just rolled around in dirt after slaughtering a bear. Her arms, neck and face were her only body parts exposed, but they were covered in blood and dirt, and god knows what else. 

“You know…I was starting to think that my men had gone a little crazy, that maybe being in that bunker all this time had turned their brains to mush. When a bunch of big ass dudes come barging your quarters telling you that that there’s a ‘yellow mermaid’ swimming to shore. It makes you wonder.” 

Clarke let out a sudden rush of air she didn’t realize she was holding. Time stood still for a moment as she took in the scene before her. Having the only person from her previous life standing just a few feet away from her was almost too much to stand without losing her balance.

After what felt like another six years, a smile bigger than any she had ever seen, broke onto Octavia’s face, and before she could think, the two girls were running towards each other. They collided in a fierce embrace that nearly sent them both to the ground, screaming, and laughing and twirling around like school girls with excitement, running their hands through each other’s hair, grabbing each other’s faces. Clarke was soaking wet of course, and Octavia was absolutely filthy, but it didn’t matter. They hugged, sized each other up, hugged, squealed, hugged again, screamed again…like the world hadn’t ended physically and emotionally for them both, multiple times over. They were overjoyed. For only a moment, they were their age. And that was it…it was all they’d get because now Octavia was a queen, and Clarke was a mom, and they retreated as such, fighting like hell to keep the goofy happy smiles off their faces. The army looked between the girls like they had actually seen a four-headed lizard instead of a yellow mermaid. 

Octavia dramatically cleared her throat in very no-nonsense professional show of leadership, pulled her shoulders back, puffed her chest out, tilted her chin, and stuck her arm out for Clarke to take. Clarke locked on and tried to follow suit with the professional façade Octavia had obviously mastered to a fault, but failed miserably, giggling while doing so. Octavia lead her to their headquarters after turning to her army who were still standing their dumbfounded at what just happened.

“What the hell are you doing just standing there?! Move your asses!” She yelled monstrously in their native language. The army jolted back to reality and followed behind their queen obediently. From there it was easy colluding. Clarke shared her valley resources, the bunker shared their tech resources, and they both began rebuilding. 

Eventually, Octavia released a good portion of her kru to help Clarke establish a village, which later lead to her releasing a select few dozen that wanted to stay permanently. 

It was extremely hard on Clarke to learn that not only had her friends made it back to the ring and made contact with Octavia, but Bellamy ended up grieving her twice as a result. Then, lost contact. Regardless, she refused to lose hope. She refused to believe that Bellamy and her friends were gone forever, or worse….so she continued to keep her comms line open at all times in case they received any transmissions, whatsoever, that didn’t belong to the ground. 

Besides Eligius of course...most of which just bounced around like nomads. They had landed just a few months after Clarke had found Octavia. To say those were hard times is an understatement, but eventually their people too began integrating with the valley Clarke had inhabited on Becca’s island and with Wonkru in Shadow Valley.

So, from then on Octavia and Clarke had denoted “The Yellow Mermaid,” in whatever context, to mean that someone was coming, and it was important. But it was so staticky, and she couldn’t understand the entire transmission. What was so important that she could send the code directly to her, but not send it to her comms bay? Surely, they would’ve warned her as well had they received a transmission from Wonkru prior, per usual… Plus they knew where she was headed. Besides, they never had to use the code as a distress signal, it was more of a friendly formality. But whatever it was, she would head to the docking shore and find out what was going on. 

Halfway towards the bay she hears the set of traps she installed last week. “Godammit Arien!” she cursed. He never follows orders, I knew you would take the intruder path by mistake…shaking her head. Or did he.

She ran through the woods at an easy steady pace, ducking branches, and skipping the occasional uprooted tree. Though she was physically fit and didn’t require a slower jogging pace, she figured a little stalled time might serve Arien right if he were stuck in one of the bear traps. Nothing serious of course, just a spike or two through the leg, something to toughen him up. Besides, she didn’t construct them to kill, only to immobilize the enemy until she or someone else on watch could get there.

For god knows why, her orders were the only ones he ever followed. He looked up to Clarke, respected her as a mentor, but he was always getting in trouble with all of the other counsel heads. Understandably, no one wanted him under their guidance. He was arrogant and young and had no intention whatsoever of taking the advice of someone so close to him in age….except Clarke. But for some reason, she saw the young child in him, the same scared child, deep down, that she had recognized when she’d found Madi. So, as much as she loved how attentive he was to her as a surrogate big sister of sorts, she was constantly teaching him to be equally respectful to the other adults, to use his mind in unison with his emotions. The head and the heart. That reminded her of someone else she knows.

Knew. 

God, these memories found the most inconvenient times to resurface.

Two miles later, and about half a mile out, she sees a group of strange looking hikers. There’s no way they should be here without an escort so why were they? And where is Arien? This was his watch zone, he should be here. Maybe they did something to him… Oh god she thought. Her insides churned at the thought. Maybe she shouldn’t have assigned him so close to an open area of potential intruders. Maybe these wanderers have something to do with the message Octavia sent. Hopefully. Whatever the hell was going on, there were too many suspicious variables at the moment. So, without hesitation, she deftly climbed the nearest tree like the grounder she was and got set in position to take aim. There were seven of them, but they didn’t seem too much like intruders. They whispered on, not even paying attention to their surroundings, seemingly careless about the territory they were in. Almost as though they weren’t trespassing to begin with. 

Clarke shook the doubt from her head. Arien still hadn’t surfaced, she recognized none of them as Eligius or Wonkru, and she needed to get to the bottom of it fast. She honed in on the lanky one, he had a slight limp, favored his left leg with the right tied off, he’d probably already come in contact with one of her other traps. She smiled at the thought, proud of her handy work. He was already unstable and would surely be immobilized if she took out his other leg with an arrow. Deciding that the injured one, who had appeared to be causing problems amongst the group, would be her target, she adjusted her position, took a deep breath, and lined her bow. She aimed for his right quad intending for minimal damage, but effectively incapacitating him. She releases her breath and the arrow simultaneously. 

She nails her target, and the man wails like a wounded animal. The others run to his side and before they can look around for the direction from which the arrow came, Clarke was gone. She silently weaved her way through the trees getting closer to the group. Once they’d stopped searching for their attacker, probably assuming she had fled, they huddled around their injured man. She made her move. The tall muscular one is who she sought out, their leader she presumed. And no, it had absolutely nothing to do with his broad shoulders or the rippling muscles of his arms that bulged through the tattered shirt he sported. Jeez, she was on a mission for god sake. 

Snap out of it, Clarke. 

As she crept closer she heard the wounded man-child moaning and cursing about bad things always happening to him. Tough break, she thought. It was weird though, she couldn’t make out distinct dialogue amongst them, but their voices still sounded slightly familiar. She shook the thought.

Finally, when she’s two feet away from the titan of a man, squatting over his friend, she draws her gun from the holster around her thigh and quickly but quietly cocks it against the back of his head, prompting everyone’s attention…while hers remained on the target himself. 

She hears a collective gasp throughout the group, followed by a curse of “Holy shit,” but unsure of where it comes from, she stays focused.

The man rose to his full height hovering at just about six feet forcing Clarke to keep her arm positioned at an impossible angle, and when he says, “I’m unarmed,” her heart stops. “We’re here with an escort, I swear, he just... took off to check on some of the traps near the bay.” He says throwing his arm in the direction Arien took off.

Her eyes are so wide they must be bulging out of her head, she must have inhaled something on the way over, or pricked herself on one of the hallucinogenic bushes she ran by. She literally tried to shake the thought this time trying to gather herself before she sets off another panic attack, in front of a bunch of intruders no less.


	2. Where the Hell Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t! Stay right there!” she screamed, panicking with the gun shaking in her grasp still pointed at his head, causing him to tense an unusual amount, almost as though he was getting ready to disarm her. But he made no move to do so, undoubtedly due to hearing her voice. Instead, the tension becoming too much for Clarke, she circles around to face him, but at a distance further than she was a second ago...knowing she would need to make a full visual assessment of him....
> 
> They’re both in a state of shock, and neither says a word. But again, it is Clarke who can’t stand the distance. She’s been without him for so long, already accepting of his unknown fate, she needs the proximity, and well….since he’s clearly too stunned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter's here. Earlier than expected which, sorry, but this will not be a habit. I'm thinking once a week. I'm sort of addicted to writing new ideas at the moment, so I've been working on posting one or two other fics along side this one (totally unrelated, and totally WIP's). That being said, I'm splitting my priorities amongst the three. I'm just too excited to leave the others hanging :(
> 
> On a brighter note, thank you for the comments and the kudos! Keep them coming!!! Thank you BETA, I'm only being kind of a drama queen, but you give me confidence to post my useless Bellarke hopes;)...on both fronts. LOL You guys will see what I mean later...maybe.

Her mind is playing serious games with her at the moment, because there is no way she just heard….

“Uh, Bellamy?” the blonde says staring at Clarke. Clarke’s chest is rising and falling in a deep rhythmic pattern, trying to calm the panic that slowly threatens to take her over. 

For the first time, Clarke looks up at the sound of the voice and she’s staring into her eyes. It’s Harper, right there, right in front of her, and she falters just for a moment, then regains her composure because NO. She’s still in denial. The man looks up at the rest of his group and glance frantically between the other six, encouraging Clarke to do the same.

“Alright, I’m just going to turn around, slowly,” he says pivoting to face her….

“Don’t! Stay right there!” she screamed, panicking with the gun shaking in her grasp still pointed at his head, causing him to tense an unusual amount, almost as though he was getting ready to disarm her. But he made no move to do so, undoubtedly due to hearing her voice. Instead, the tension becoming too much for Clarke, she circles around to face him, but at a distance further than she was a second ago...knowing she would need to make a full visual assessment of him. 

She moved slowly, breathing frantically, all the while aware of what she would find because there was no mistaking the woman she saw as Harper in front of her, and there was most certainly no mistaking her addressing Bellamy as the man she currently held at gunpoint.

Finally, she sees him. Her mind is numb, and it is a physical strain to keep her body upright. Her hold on the gun wanes. Her arm drops from its aim at his face, and with hesitation she releases her grasp and the gun falls to the ground.

They’re both in a state of shock, and neither says a word. But again, it is Clarke who can’t stand the distance. She’s been without him for so long, already accepting of his unknown fate, she needs the proximity, and well….since he’s clearly too stunned…

 

She moves in on him until she’s close enough to reach out and touch his face with one hand, previously occupied by the gun a moment ago—now forgotten—and grabs hold of the side of his face in a firm hold as she steps closer. 

He’s staring at her unsure if he should even breath in fear of breaking the moment, so he keeps his focus on her eyes, occasionally scanning the features of her face. His breathing, too, becoming more rapid by the second.

The other hand reaches up to slowly mimic the first and it is as though having him within her complete grasp makes the reality official and her breath catches just as the tears start to fall from her eyes. 

They’re so close, all they see are each other’s eyes.

“You’re really here?” Clarke’s voice is a whisper and so broken with emotion that only he can hear her question, but he doesn’t respond…still too shocked at the woman in front of him. 

So just to be sure she creeps in slow……like a feline stalking her prey, giving him time to disappear like he does in her dreams too often. Except this time, instead of launching herself at him, she pauses right in front of his face, gauging every micro expression for the slightest give in this unfathomable reality. She releases a shaky breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

His response is undeniable, and she sees him feel the warm air of her breath as he closes his eyes, her breath hitting his quivering lips like glass shattering into a million pieces. And just like that, the curse is broken, because he’s still here literally a breath away from her. All she has to do is succumb. 

For a second, he hesitates the tension knowing there is something he should be remembering at this point. But it’s too late. Clarke leans forward, her vulnerability deeply displayed as she hesitantly tilts her head, lifts up on her toes and slowly but firmly presses her open mouth to his lips. 

Their eyes close, and never letting go of his face, she deepens the kiss. And it only lasts a few second before he’s pulling her into a rib crushing hug with his arms wrapped low around her waist and across the spans of her back to slightly lift her off the ground as he squeezes her tighter, his fingers digging into the bit of exposed skin at her waist. She wraps one arm around the base of his neck to steady herself while the other remains firmly planted against his cheek.

Clarke’s crying in his arms, her tears falling between their lips, and she needs more. She needs to feel every fiber that is this new Bellamy, like being closer could connect their souls and let her learn the last six years she’s missed with him. …. 

God, she’s missed him.

He adjusts to put her feet back on the ground, but she squeezes tighter with her hands gripping his hair for fear of him letting her go. Again. She shakes the thought…okay, she really needs to stop doing that.

As if on cue, Arien jogs to a stop about half a meter from the display, and takes a look around before clearing his throat. “Eh, ahem.”

Clarke and Bellamy stop their lips’ ministrations on one another, stationary in their intimate connection. Bellamy grounds her, and Clarke releases her lips from his first, still puckered as every inch of skin slowly disconnects as she peels herself away. In a daze, Bellamy clears his throat and gauge his surroundings, his eyes immediately landing on Echo. Hesitantly, he unravels himself from Clarke. Though before he backs away….

Slap!

She hears the murmurs and gasps surrounding her, as well as Echo’s stopped attempt, thanks to Murphy, at challenging her, but she ignores it.

She steps towards Bellamy, more confident now. Angry. “Where the hell have you been?” she says in a deceptively calm tone. The scowl she gives him is a version of Clarke that Bellamy has never witnessed, a combination of hurt and confusion, exuding anger.

 

Bellamy just shakes his head at a loss for an acceptable explanation. He looks desperately between the only other people with the answer to such a complex question. Until Murphy breaks the tension. 

“Well, if you two are done playing grabby face with each other, Clarke, it’s good to see you,” he says with a genuine smile brightening his features. “But, traps are going off everywhere, baby-grounder here could care less if we make to the village alive which I assume to be where you just came from, and—oh yeah…grandma grounder here is burning holes into the side of your face.” He says staring at Echo. 

Echo shoves Murphy to the side, not even sparing the glance his way. “Good to see you, Wanheda.” she spits full of jealousy. Obviously not meaning the warm welcome her words portray. Again, Clarke ignores her and looks away to Bellamy.

She shakes her head in disappointment. Hurt. Confused as to how she can truely express to him what she’s felt all this time for him as opposed to physically striking him. And now her hand kind of stings.

 

She trudges forward, shouldering past him to head towards camp. Not sure what the hell Echo’s problem was, but definitely convinced that it has to do with the kiss she had just shared with Bellamy. She’d have to get to the bottom of that one later. Not wanting to think about it, she calls to them over her shoulder.

“Are you guys coming or what?” a little annoyed at this point.

The others look around trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Bellamy, on the other hand, looked completely stunned and ashamed as he avoided the eye contact that threatened to intensify his embarrassment. 

They all followed Clarke a few meters back. 

Unlike Bellamy, Arien had the biggest, smuggest grin on his face as he jogged to catch up to Bellamy. “I knew it’d be epic.” Bellamy’s gaze snaps to Arien’s as the realization of how he’d referred to Clarke earlier hits him. “Our Princess.” Arien walks away with a knowing grin as Bellamy pieces together the most heart-wrenching twenty minutes of his life.

“Arien.” She summons with a warning tone. He runs to her side grinning, until she shoots him a glare, effectively wiping the smile off his face. “Go forward, brief Nyko on our visitors. Make sure there’s a cabin ready in case anyone’s not up for the crowd,” he gives her a silent nod heading off just before she adds, “And Arien,” stopping him to face her, “Tell Octavia to get her ass on the next boat over here.” he heads off leaving the last murmur more for herself and the others to hear… “I think we need to discuss her improper use of protocol,” shooting a glare in Bellamy’s direction. 

Just as she’s about to follow Arien’s path, she locks eyes with none other than Raven Reyes. There’s a gleam in her eyes, her old friend smiling proudly at her. As though thinking, ‘I knew you’d make it.’ Hesitantly waiting for the appropriate time to properly unite themselves as well. Later, she thought. There was far too much to do, and honestly, one reunion was about all she could stand in the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will likely do some minor editing to both chapters, because no matter what I do, my dramatics are refusing to display correctly. And Clarke is in her head A LOT. So I'll figure it out, but just a heads up, because I tend to read previous chapters before continuing on with a newly posted one. If that is the case for some of you then it may read differently.


	3. Long-Awaited Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Clarke and Raven properly reunite.  
> 2\. Murphy gets fixed.  
> 3\. Bellamy and Clarke alleviate some of the awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors in advance. Thanks always to my considerate Beta. However, it's been MONTHS since I've edited any of this myself, so a lot was needed (maybe still needed, feel free to bring it to my attention. School's been handing me challenges left and right, so not much time to update, but I will keep trying. Also, I'll get the next chapter of ST up in the next few days as well.

The walk back to the village was a silent one. Every now and then, someone would grunt or complain about a particularly difficult incline. Namely Murphy. Otherwise, they were all well-deep in thought; understandably so.

Clarke for one, was no longer in denial of the idea that all of her friends had made it back to Earth, but she was just a little pissed. Pissed that they’re all finally here, and all she could do or say was geared more negatively towards their unannounced arrival. Like really? How the hell were they suppose to know when they’d land? So she could probably add embarrassment to the list.

Speaking of embarrassment…

Embarrassed that upon seeing Bellamy for the first time, she’d completely lost the ability to properly express her excitement with a verbal dialect rather than a physical one. In front her friends no less. Pissed again, that she had done it on sight. Pissed that there was something clearly going on between him and Echo.

Pissed that Octavia hadn’t reached out prior to dropping this bomb on her. Despite the the literal miscommunication between their radio’s transmissions. And, ok... maybe that part wasn’t entirely her fault, but still. Or was it? She’s pretty sure this was calculated. Given the closeness they’ve developed over the years. She probably laughed her ass off about it. Ugh.

She could have sent someone forward.

Letting it go, she makes a note to lead the trip on exchange day, knowing full well she’ll only be met with that stupid grin. God she hated when she smiled at her like that. Like when he used to––

 

Fuck! Know what, frankly, she’s just pissed that’s she’s even pissed at all. This is an actual dream come true, yet she sulks through the forest pending what she has no doubt is about to be a monumental life changing day.

 

And that it will be.

 

 

By the time they arrived, the village was bustling with energy at the news of the infamous Spacekru’s return. 

There were countless stories told over the years in memory of the newly arrived group, and many of the villagers had already began to smoothly integrate the sky people amongst their own as though they were never gone to begin with. As though they were already accustomed to their acquaintance.

Nyko appeared from the med clinic and a smile stretched his face as he headed for Clarke. 

“Oh my god, is that Nyko?” she heard Emori say. Clarke turned towards the cabin, her hair nearly blinding Bellamy in their proximity, and took off for the stairs.

 

Clarke and Nyko had developed somewhat of a protective brother and sister-colleague-best friend relationship in lieu of both their losses. They were who everyone depending on for guidance through leadership. They were who provided the medical care when necessary, and sustenance five times a day. They were the heart of the village. Of course, there was a whole council as well. But the sole purpose of others involved in the decision-making process was strictly for the autonomous group of the village who wanted to oppose the two at every turn. Thus, the council was born. 

He hadn’t changed much in the way of appearances except that he’d cut his hair to fit into a shorter ponytail, and he was a lot bigger than even before. Muscular that is, which was usually intimidating enough to take him along on excursions that were almost always civil due to his presence alone. So yeah, she was a little stunned by his colossal frame.

Clarke ran into Nyko’s outstretched arms and smacked a bruising kiss on his cheek as he lifted her and twirled them around. She’d been out trekking for close to a week now and had no physical contact with anyone but Arien and was relieved to finally let go of the week she’d had. Which, maybe that had something to do with her dramatics in the forest from before…maybe? Kissing Bellamy like that...slapping him? But she’s definitely lying to herself.

“I'm not too sure I like this new chummy-Clarke.” Murphy said with a hint of jealousy in his tone, clearly missing his friend. And basic affection in general.

“You’re just jealous she’s not chummy with you Murphy.” Monty teased. Cuing a sneer from Murphy.

“Yah well, I’m not the only one that feels that way,” he elbows Bellamy who makes an attempt at hiding his resentment towards the display. “I’m pretty sure he’s not about to get a slap in the face.” his chuckling cut off by a shove from Harper.

Nyko set Clarke down with an arm still around her waist as they walk over to the familiar faces waiting. He’s just as ecstatic to see them as he is to see Clarke. However, slightly less affectionate.

Nyko offered to familiarize them with the village. He first takes them to the dining hall where he explains the menu system, and how everyone voted on dinner the night before for the next day’s meals. He explained the cabin layout for the individual living quarters as opposed to those immersed within the residential layout. Throughout the tour, he took them into a few of the communal areas: their makeshift library, the council hall, the garden house, and stopping last in the med bay. 

Harper, and Monty decided to stay back in the orchards and see where their skills would be best utilized. Echo and Emori decided to turn in before dinner to get all cleaned up in their collective cabin on the edge of the settlement. 

 

 

Clarke and Raven headed up to the comms tower, of course. It was slightly bigger than the residential cabins, but smaller than the clinic and the dining area. She gave her a tour and explained the different stations they had designated for certain protocols, and the equipment they were working to restore and the fully functioning equipment they’d received from Eligius in exchange for a ton of textile goods. Lord knows they could use a wardrobe adjustment. They’ve literally worn the same gross clothes for hundreds of years. 

Hard at work, Clarke relieved one of the younger engineers who typically had full time duty at comms center. Zeke had come down with Eligius originally as a pilot, however, that alliance had quickly dissolved when they decided to go to war with her village and Octavia’s. But now, Zeke was one of them.

Raven kept a steady eye on him, ogling him as he exited the comms tower. “Who was that and where did he come from?” she said salivating shamelessly, not even sparing a glance at Clarke.

“He was an Eligius pilot, but then—"

“Wait a minute. An actual pilot, like, pre-cataclysmic plane-flying? Or self-made pilot to launch a small pod to and from space…like me?” She rambled, with a hint of pride. 

Clarke’s heart warmed at the thought of all her friends getting along so well with everyone and it’s only been a few hours. Especially Raven. She seems so sad. Broken. Despite the smile she’s been wearing since their eyes first met.

“Planes? Raven, please. Planes are for babies. Zeke flew a spaceship the size of this valley.” She said smiling at her friend. Raven ducked her head trying to mask the heat shading her face, clearly impressed by the man. “Diyoza traded some of her man power to help us build more residential areas. Zeke constructed our comms tower and was sent over to oversee the completion. The other prisoners from her crew were still working on the cabins, so, Zeke kept finding reasons to stay behind. ‘You need radios for this, Clarke,’ she scrunched her face trying to imitate his deep voice, ‘Don’t you want running water, Clarke? I don’t think anyone likes copping a squat in the woods, Clarke..’

“Pop a what?” Raven said confused.

“Don’t ask me, but he was right. Every ark advancement, and pre-nuclear explosion amenities we have now, is all because of Zeke. We needed him and didn’t even know it. We love him. He never liked being on that ship anyway.” She said proudly having poached one of the finest architects Earth had to offer. “Needless to say, once the other cabins were completed as well, we made a deal with Diyoza to keep Zeke here with us to avoid starting another war. She agreed to letting him join our community so long as he still did regular maintenance checks on the ship and train a few capable Wonkru defectors to take over the technological aspects in his absence. “

“Soooo, Zeke is like…a boy version of me?” her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Hence the showers.” She nodded, smiling at the thought of heading over to one right after they were done here. But dammit! “Crap. I should probably go take care of Murphy. It’s Nyko’s night in the dining hall, and it’ll probably take me a few hours just get him fixed up, let alone his recovery time.” She rambled reaching for the door. 

“Wait, hold on,” Raven said a little disappointed. “We haven’t even said a proper hello...or at least catch up on some of the lost time.” 

She watched Raven imitate what could only be described as a toddler pouting. “Raven, we’ll have plenty of time to fill each other in. I’m more concerned with how low of a pain tolerance Murphy has, and considering I’m the one who put him there I should be the one to help him.” Clarke turns to head out the door leading to the lift that brought them up.

“Huh. So you’re saying you don’t want to know what Bellamy’s been up to for the last six years?” she teases, shooting her a glare that easily transforms from innocent to mischievous. Clarke stops in her tracks and turns to face Raven.

“No, actually, I’d really rather not dive into that right now. It was hard enough learning that he’s been perfectly fine up there despite my dread. I don’t think I have it in me to learn how he was able to live and maintain sanity, thinking I was dead.” She appeared more timid than she intended, but at this point there really was no point in hiding her feelings.

Raven was hearing her perfectly clear. She absolutely wanted to get to the meat of the gossip. 

“Right. Yeah, no I gathered that what with all the lip massaging you two were doing back there.” Smiling wider than humanly possible. Clarke knew that her friend was baiting her, and she should have just walked away, totally ignoring the trap her friend was laying for her. But she couldn’t help it.

“Raven…”she sighed looking completely exhausted with this line of questioning. Raven continued mocking their earlier actions with exaggerated kissing noises. All in fun of course, but still a little embarrassing. Clarke huffed a laugh feigning annoyance.

“But seriously, are you okay?” Raven pried. “You seemed…distant, afterwards. More so since we’ve arrived in the village.” Clarke just shrugged unsure of how to explain the feelings messing with her balance. 

She’s obviously felt this way for Bellamy long before he returned to the ground, but she had never gotten the chance to do anything about their unspoken connection. She certainly didn’t have to talk about it either. Despite how deeply rooted these feelings were, this was still all-new territory for her. 

“Well, just so you know, I’m not sure a day went by that didn’t walk around the ring looking like he missed you.” She walked over to her slowly sensing Clarke’s hesitance, “I missed you.” She said trying to catch Clarke’s gaze. “And I’m—“ Raven tried to calm the emotion surging through her not caring that her unshed tears were about to change the atmosphere. “I’m really sorry that we left you here to survive all alone.” Raven rushed into Clarke’s space to wrap her arms around her, Clarke returning the fierceness. “God, I’m so sorry Clarke. We waited as long as we could I promise…” she trailed off. They stood like that until their sobbs finally subsided into sniffles. Clarke broke away first after what felt like forever.

“Now can we go take care of Murphy?” Clarke said through sniffles. She and Raven laughed.

“Okay, jeesh, when did you get a soft spot for the cockroach? After everything he put us through on the ring he deserves to suffer a little.” Clarke laughed imagining how awful it must’ve been to listen to Murphy complain and cause non-stop torture to the group for six years. “No seriously! I cannot tell you how many times he tried picking fights with all of us, and Bellamy stepping in each time to kick his ass and set him straight.” She shook her head in disbelief. Clarke held the door for her as they laughed their way out towards the lift.

They slowly headed towards the ground on the makeshift elevator in silence. Clarke smiled, stuck in her own thoughts before speaking up. “By the way, this pre-Earth contraption were on…..Zeke.” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows at Raven who blushed and looked away shaking her head, feeling suddenly embarrassed by the insane crush she was developing.

 

 

Bellamy left in search for Murphy, who had insisted on touring the camp prior to being treated in med bay, which got him multiple complaints on behalf of those around him. Probably as some show of strength despite his current weak condition. But, Nyko insisted he’d hold up just fine, so they went with it.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Murphy grumbled.

“Well good ‘cause I’m not your babysitter, Murphy. I’m your friend.” Bellamy sat down on the cot adjacent to him, awaiting Nyko’s expertise.

Over the years, he and Clarke exchanged their knowledge on medical treatments, and procedures. They procured botanicals grown under the most efficient conditions for the most therapeutic benefits. Through a lot of trial and error, on both their parts, they had come to acquire a respectable stockpile of antibiotics, antivirals, antihypertensives, pain therapies, essential oils, antidotes, and a few rare remedies they could concoct with seasonal availability. With the help of Wonkru and their manpower, they were even able to trade medical supplies and expertise for other supplemental materials to construct cookware, medical gear, and other contraptions; such as the ones that have landed Murphy in this very predicament.

“Alright, so here is what I suggest. You’ll definitely need stitches after I clean and disinfect the wounds. It’s up to you, but I suggest we put you out for this one. It’ll be torture, and we’re low on local anesthetics, so we’ll be mostly relying on pain medication. I assure you, going down for this one is the most tolerable option.”

Bellamy stares at Murphy, awaiting his answer. “Well? What’s it going to be Murph? Go out with some dignity and your manhood intact or let the whole village hear you screaming like a little girl?” Clearly baiting him with his teasing tone.

“Fine, but only if Clarke is there too,” Bellamy’s playfulness completely lost at the mention of her name. “She needs to make sure you’re not in there digging around clueless, breaking things.” He says avoiding eye contact with the hulk of a man, definitely intimidated by his massiveness. 

Nyko shakes his head, amused. “I don’t need someone asleep to break their bones Murphy.” He says watching Murphy visibly swallowing in fear. “I assure you, I am equally capable of performing this procedure. However, if you prefer Clarke, that’s perfectly fine. We spend as much time on the same patients as possible to provide the best possible outcome with shared insight.” The smile on his face is genuinely serene when he looks between Murphy and Bellamy. “Besides, I’m on dining duty anyway. Wouldn’t want the locals to start hating you on your very first night here knowing you were the reason their awaited dinner was delayed now would you?”

“Bound to happen eventually,” Murphy mumbled low to no one in particular.

“So, you and Clarke…you spend a lot of time together.” Bellamy chimed in. It was more an accusation than a question.

“We’re the only healers in our village, and the best amongst the other clans for a reason. Yes, we spend most of our available time with one another. Two years, for countless hours is a long time to spend in such close quarters with a person. For that reason, we have effectively kept our village and all the others safe from ailments that could have easily been deadly otherwise.”

Right Bellamy thought. Healers. Sure, he hadn’t exactly been celibate these past six years. And sure, he and Clarke had never explored that aspect of their relationship. But something about the way Nyko was gleaming at him right now unsettled his stomach. Though he had absolutely no reasons for the jealousy stewing in him, he kept thinking of her possessiveness with him earlier in the woods. Clarke had definitely kissed him like someone who was available to kiss whomever they please. But maybe it was just a hello kiss? Maybe she just missed him and forgotten about Nyko, like he had with Echo in that moment. A momentary lapse in judgement. 

He suddenly felt sick at the thought of possibly adding another person he’d hurt to that list with Echo who hasn’t even spoken to him since it’s happened. Though he doubted Nyko would be as understanding to the make out session as Echo was. Understanding, yeah right. He should definitely go asses that situation before dinner and commune with the village to avoid any unnecessary scenes. Is that really all they’d been to each other these past few years? Colleagues?

Like him, he was sure Nyko had needs. As would Clarke. It would be totally understandable if they had sought comfort in one another in times like these. But the thought of Clarke being in some long-term relationship with someone like Nyko…smart, charming, handsome, capable. I mean for god sake, he was twice Bellamy’s size. No. No way Clarke kisses someone like that while involved intimately with another person. He may not fully understand the woman she’s become in these past few years, but people remain who they are at their core regardless of time. He made a mental note to bring that up later.

“I am not your enemy Bellamy, nor am I your competition” Nyko says coolly, effectively snapping Bellamy out of his thoughts. Completely unaffected by his territorial gaze, Nyko continues. “She missed you, you know. She never said it, but it showed. Her motivation to make contact. The absence of companionship—certainly not for a lack of desirability—she’s kind of a princess around here.” He shot a knowing smirk his way. 

Honestly. He was really starting to get annoyed with the people that kept using that name for her. Which apparently is everyone around here.

“And in every story, she told, you were the hero. Believe me, even if I wanted her that way, there’s no competing with a dead man. Or seemingly so. It’s good to see you by the way.” He said on his way out to grab Clarke from another med bay space.

“So, you’re staying right? I mean, you know in case they turn out to be like your psycho sister. It’d be nice to have a frenemy looking out for me.” he says a little embarrassed. Bellamy smiles at him, noting the concern in his voice as more than just fear “No big deal though.”

Bellamy kept his retort to himself, knowing full well that it was just making the current situation more uncomfortable for the stone-faced Murphy trying to keep his emotions well-buried.

Clarke entered the main procedure room with an armful of medical supplies when she arrived. She hurried to reach Murphy out of fear that she’d kept him waiting longer than necessary due to the emotional reunion she’d just had with Raven. By the time she settled, she saw Bellamy and Murphy huddled in the corner regarding her with anticipation. 

“Bellamy? What are you doing here? I thought you’d be in your quarters until dinner.” She stammered. She was definitely tenser than usual—that is, more uncomfortable than she had been with the other people wandering the village. Especially so with him considering she basically assaulted him in the woods with a kiss that was…was just….

“Well,” he said, standing up. “I just figured Murphy needed a little moral support before he starts screaming bloody murder.” Shooting Murphy a smile. That seemed to calm her curiosity.

“Okay. Well, I have a lot of work to do so I’m gonna get started, and I really don’t think it’s something you’ll want to be around for.” She said sympathetically.

Bellamy considered his options. He could leave, go get settled in and check on his friend later. Or, he could stay and be there for both Clarke and Murphy knowing full well that if Murphy lost control of his body due to the pain she wouldn’t be able to work as efficiently while attempting to hold him in place. 

Bellamy expressed as much and the three of them agreed that Bellamy should stay and assist Clarke throughout the procedure with whatever she needed. Despite how awesome she and Nyko were in sharing their healing abilities, he was also responsible for their unique meal creations and delegating to ensure things went smoothly during those times. Which was quickly approaching.

“It’s fine, I’ll stay in case you need back up with the little guy.” Rubbing his hand through his chair right as Murphy punches him in the abdomen. Bellamy remains completely unphased staring at Murphy with furrowed eyebrows as if to say ‘really.’

“Ough,” Murphy shakes his hand out it pain. “Show off.” That makes Clarke beam a grin brighter than he’s seen since being alone with her. Though they’re not entirely alone, it still feels like there’s so much privacy surrounding them in the small space. 

She gives Murphy a sedative, that has him out in a few minutes. Murmuring something about ‘just coming back, and not being ready to go out yet.’ 

Bellamy wants badly to kill the silence between them but is unsure of what to say in fear of breaking the easy flow that’s befallen between them. But then he’s saved.

“I’m sorry,” she said. Looking slightly embarrassed by the meaning behind it. He nods, seemingly in thought for a response.

“For which part? You kissing me or slapping me?” He gives her a knowing stare down with no real malice behind it, but one she is all too willing to face. Except he’s right. And she’s so busted, because she hadn’t even thought to apologize for the obscene lip locking that had taken place in front of all of their friends. Honestly. What was she thinking? Of course, there was a chance he had been in a committed relationship is the last six years. But of all the possible scenarios she had conjured up upon meeting him again, her favorite was the one that had ensued. She was completely out-of-body when it had occurred…almost as though her subconscious had taken over for her to give her the best possible fulfillment of her most fantasized dreams. For if she had just stopped to think about her actions, she probably would not have had the courage to be so bold, especially if he’d rejected her. But he hadn’t.

“For both I guess. Though, you did kiss me back.” She said matter-of-factly, finishing up the dressing on one of Murphy”s wounds. 

“I did, and I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what happened.” He started rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. “I just—one minute you were dead to me, then the next…and even though it felt unreal at first, after you kissed me it felt very real. I think I was just trying to understand it all. I don’t know? Maybe I thought that if I stopped you, or that if I had stopped kissing you….” he trailed off. “It felt like you’d go away.” He shrugged. She gave a small sympathetic smile and he ducked his head afraid of meeting her eyes.

“Well, despite the obvious attachment you have with Echo,” she said as her eyes began to well up with tears. “It felt really good to be close to you again.” She said, attempting to control her now broken voice. She failed miserably to hide her shaking hands, and quivering lips as her face began to puff with sadness. She hadn’t really planned to slip that in, the bit about Echo. But fuck it’s killing her, and they’ve only been back a few hours.

 

And for Jesus sakes, was she going to do this all day? Get alone with one of her friends for a conversation and burst into tears? Because if so, she wasn’t sure she could muster five more times of this. Well…four.

They’d been steadily working on Murphy for about two hours now. She was glad for Bellamy’s persistence because in the end it had saved her a lot of time. Every so often he helped her turn Murphy’s body, rotate his leg to a position, hold it at an angle, open or pull it in this direction and that while she worked. He ran to retrieve supplies for her, all the while keeping their somewhat sterile technique. He had easily cut her time and workload in half. 

After they’d closed both wounds in Murphy’s leg, all that was left to do was wait for him to wake up.

Something close to an hour had gone by as they waited. The sun had set outside about thirty minutes ago, leaving them to work with the surrounding lanterns strategically placed by Bellamy as he sat across from Clarke. It illuminated her golden hair like an angel which had Bellamy in a trance watching her work to clean up Murphy’s less invasive injuries. This was how Clarke found him when she looked up to check in with him. “There’s really nothing left to do. He’ll wake up as soon as the sedative wears off. You should head to dinner before Nyko shuts the hall down for the night.” She sighed, blushing under his tense gaze.

“Are you sure? I mean, I really don’t mind waiting here with you. Plus, I’ve eaten algae for the last six years. One more day without an actual human meal couldn’t possibly be that bad.” The laugh between them was refreshing. “And not counting the past few hours, we haven’t really had the chance to catch up. After all this time,” he paused, considering his words carefully, “I’d really like to learn the woman you’ve become.” He stared into her eyes, deep and longing. Despite how awkward it had been between the two since he’d arrived, the vibes from before were definitely still there. Like electricity, that neither of them could see, rippling through the air waiting for one to touch the other to ignite a force so strong that not even they could stop if they wanted.

She lowered her head and smiled shyly. Biting the corner of her lip, she chanced a glance up at him through her eyelashes to see him studying her, every aspect of her as if trying to relearn every dip and curve of her face and expressions. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Her smile…god her smile—her lips. His eyes lingered there long enough for her to notice.

“Clarke—"

“Good god you two are intense…” Murphy says, choking on his words a little as he comes to.

Clarke lets go a breath trapped in a laugh, relieved for the welcome interruption. Murphy was right, things were getting intense between the two, and she was running out ways to avoid eye contact with this man. “How are you feeling?” Rising to her feet, she makes her way towards his head to check his pupils, waving the light back and forth in his eyes. All connections seemingly intact, she focuses back on the boy himself. “You did really good, and with Bellamy’s help we finished in half the time.” Shooting a smile his way. Mouthing a quick thank you to him with a nod in response.

“One night in med cabin, and I’d feel comfortable letting you finish up your recovery in your own quarters. Speaking of which…we’ve already put plans in motion to start construction on cabins for all of you. Is there anyone in particular you’d like to share a space with? Or did you wanna try out a single space for now? Changes can always be made later if you need it.” Clarke wasn’t sure what had happened between him and Emori, but she knew they weren’t together. It wasn’t just the physical distance. Emori’s responses generally consisted of some form of cold sarcasm that had Murphy speechless. And taking into account the petty nonchalance he feigned, Murphy appeared the guilty party.

“Nah. That won’t be necessary doc. I was always better at surviving on my own anyway.”

“Really? Because the Murphy I remember absolutely did not survive well on his own.” Clarke said. She tilted her head and exaggerated a look of disbelief. Even in this light Murphy and Bellamy could see the playfulness in her demeanor. Still, Murphy gave her a pleading look to drop the subject. Clarke hesitantly dropped her stance realizing that she was twisting the knife further. She gave him a nod and smiled full of sympathy as she placed her hand on his. Then he drifted off again. Trying to drown out the regret that suddenly flooded his mind and heart.

Bellamy shares an appreciative glance with Clarke. Hoping that one day soon he’d be able to explain to her everything that had happened while she was gone. While they were gone. Unfortunately, that day wasn’t today. She started to pack her supplies in what looked like a personal bag that she would take with her to her own cabin.

“Do you need help?” he said.

“I got it, thanks. You should really go grab dinner before it’s too late. I saw Nyko experimenting in the kitchen earlier with some prickly plant all chopped up with vegetables and that fish you saw the hunters bring in earlier. It looked absolutely divine. The villagers go a little crazy over his meals sometimes. Actually, you may already be too late.” She said proudly and sauntered towards the door.

He smiled from ear to ear. The most breathtaking smile that she knew was all because of her. Bag in hand, she looked over her shoulder and called to him. “Well are you hungry or not?”He catches up to her at the door.

Because I have connections.” She said playfully. Bellamy blushed and looked down at his feet bashfully. “And I’m pretty sure that if you’re with me the chef would let it slide that you missed meal time with the rest of the camp. You wouldn’t want to be seen as expecting favors, now would you? Just because you lived in space and all…” she walked off as held the door open for her. Is she flirting? Get a hold of yourself Clarke. 

He watched as she walked ahead, unbelieving of the woman just a few feet away. This new-found sassiness was really making it hard for him to keep his thoughts straight. But he loved it. He loved her. Though if there was anything he’d learned in the last six years, it was that no matter how you love someone, or how much love you have for them, it was not always enough alone. He wanted to be sure. If he came anywhere near that dynamic of their relationship without the both of them being totally ready, he could never forgive himself for the damage in its wake.

Clarke led him through the kitchen’s back entry in hopes of avoiding unwanted stares and speculations. Bellamy had been here less than 24 hours, and the last thing she wanted was people jumping to inappropriate conclusions. Especially for Echo’s sake. She may not have been a fan of the girl, but she was all too aware of what it had felt like to be “the other woman,” regardless of its validity, or lack thereof. Bellamy hung out with Nyko for a moment caught up in the sizzling display of food in front of him. He was in awe of the variety and brilliant combinations Nyko had concocted. Nyko went on like a school kid with his best friend explaining some new toy he had just gotten. Giving Bellamy tastes of this, letting him try his hand at that. It was a beautiful sight. Her two favorite guys getting along happily. As though they’d been friends all along, reunited.

“Nyko,” Clarke warned. “Bellamy is probably starving… stop teasing him with a billion taste tests, and just feed him!” she said. No heat whatsoever as evident by the gleam in her eyes. “Now, I’m gonna go get washed up. I’ll be back for my food when I’m done.” She said. With what she hoped to be her most serious of expressions. She tipped toed to kiss his cheek, then pointed, “Keep it warm for me..” pointing at the pot, but staring at Bellamy. Nyko smiled watching her walk away while Bellamy swirled a spoon around in the pot Nyko was brewing.

“Oh, and Bellamy,” he looked up to her, hunched over the pot, spoon in his mouth, hand caught in the cookie jar-face. “I’m really glad we got a chance to talk. We should do it again sometime.” He swallowed visibly hard as his face heated up. Definitely not due to being in the heated kitchen. Nyko looked between them knowingly. She beamed at him at left the way they’d come.

“Huh. What was that about?” Nyko feigned nonchalance returning to cooking up the vegetables for tomorrow’s morning meal.

Bellamy stilled looked to the spot Clarke last stood, unable to look away even though she was long gone. He looked wistful. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” He said finally breaking the trance to look over to Nyko who was just smiling into the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Concerns?


	4. Digress With Me, Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the chapter marks the BEGINNING of the rating I tagged (not too heavy). Don't want to give too much away, so just scroll carefully if you're not interested in that aspect of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm so glad that you all are liking the story so far! I get so excited when you guys get excited! I got a message not long ago asking if I was continuing, which is clearly due to my lack of discipline when it comes to posting in a timely manner I'm sure.   
> So on that note, it may not be done on a regular schedule, but I'm definitely not leaving either of my stories unfinished. That would suck, because for all of the unfinished stories on Bellarke, my heart has broken like ten times over already. Once majorly, tear.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, as they are all mine!!! I own them! Got to love those errors! :) That being said, this was written last June!!! Also Beta'd then as well, so I'm sure I've butchered whatever beauty there was to it's structure (Thank you Morningstar), but this chapter is long-overdue so I have decided to forego a second run through. 
> 
> But have no fears, I've read it a good 2-2.5 times :) Changed it as many times as well. 
> 
> So enjoy, or don't, but I'd like to know what you think either way!!!! Kudos welcomed!

Clarke shimmied into the light grey stretch pants that buttoned down the front. Her favorite. They were worn yes, but in her opinion, they looked better every day. She grabbed the dark blue fabric and pulled it over her head. It barely clung to her breasts then flowed at different lengths to meet the last button of her pants. She glanced through one of the few mirrors her camp had inhabited via Becca.

 

She turned from side to side trying to gauge the different points of views she may have missed. Staring a little too long at her ass. Seeming satisfied with her clothing choice she moved on to her hair. It had been in her usual half up half down all day that had eventually morphed into a messy bun when the day was at its hottest. But now… now, she just needed to breath.

 

So, she let it flow.

 

She bent over flipping her hair towards the floor and shook it until she was dizzy. When she stood, she picked through a few stray pieces to tidy it a bit and smiled.

 

She slipped on the boots that lay on her porch and took the flight of steps down from her cabin toward the fire pit in the center of the village. She could hear mostly everyone still mingling loudly, discerning between the voices she had grown to recognize even at a distance.

 

As she came into view she could see a few of her older friends intertwining themselves in with her new ones. Not really sure of the distinction there.

 

Harper was speaking animatedly with another couple while Monty just smiled at her, nodding his agreement every so often; Raven was clearly being wooed by her handsome double; and Bellamy had been deep in conversation with another hunter. Though, when she spotted Echo the smile she so easily fashioned was lost as the girl had already been glaring holes into her face yet again.

 

 

Clarke attempted a forced smile as a show of peace, and what she’d hoped looked apologetic. Echo, however, ignored her and walked away. _Ugh_ …

 

She strutted her little grounder ass right over to the log next to Bellamy.

_Wait wha_ t?

 

Clarke shook the envy and as if she expected that Clarke would still be watching, she placed her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder stealing his attention. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face and used her thumb wiped off the red sauce that smeared his mustache and his top lip.

 

Her fingers must’ve lingered more than what was normal for this intimate encounter because Bellmay recoiled grabbing her wrist to move her hand away. He said something to her, and she was obviously attempting a look of innocence but he clearly was not buying it. _Good_.

 

Clarke stood with her arms crossed in disbelief. She shook her head at the girl staring her down… prompting Bellamy to look in her direction as he shifted to turn back toward the villager.

 

He froze when he saw her. His face a wash of emotions Clarke couldn’t quite read.

_She should have known_. The signs were there. And despite his reaction to her affection, it could very well be explained as a result of her endeavor at public intimacy.

 

Who knows.

 

She wasn’t sure of anything regarding Bellamy anymore.

 

She dropped her hands and walked away. She headed over to Nyko, on the other side of the fire. He hurriedly grabbed the tray he had waiting for her heating on a stone, and she wrapped her plate with a cloth and headed back to her cabin.

 

In her periphery she could see Bellamy saying something to Echo then darting over in her direction. She tried to walk as quickly as possible without risking dumping her food all over the ground for the rodents to wolf up.

 

Just as she turned the corner to her row of singles she felt a hand on her elbow.

 

“Clarke, wait.” He turned her to face him. She tried to look impassive. It probably came off as the complete opposite.

 

“Yeah Bellamy?” she smiled a small one-sided smile, tired and over today’s charades. She found her eyes drifting towards the ground repeatedly as he kept his gaze on her before speaking.

 

_Gosh she was beautiful_. He thought. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight. Her long golden curls barely blowing with the wind, but enough to expose the skin around her shoulders and neck. He stood there with his mouth agape not really sure what he had planned on saying, _but hey, at least he got her to stop_.

 

Finally, “Hey, how’s it going?”

_Really_? And the look she gave said as much.

 

He shoved his hands in his pockets to shake the sudden nervousness she made him feel. But to no avail, he just stood there like a dumbass with nothing else to say.

 

“Same as half an hour ago when I last saw you.” She said with raised eye brows. “I’m kind of hungry Bellamy…” she squirmed impatiently. Afraid to meet his eyes and desperate to get away she fiddled with the cloth wrapped around her plate.

 

“Look, what happened back there…that wasn’t what it looked like.”

 

“It’s none of my business.” She said a little defeated quickly glancing up into his eyes then back to the ground.

 

“Clarke, look, Echo and I spent a lot of time together when we were on the ring. Like A LOT. We all did. With each other. There was just no other way around it for the sake of our sanity. But slowly…just—the loss of human touch can drive you into temptation pretty quickly.”

 

“Bellamy, please I can’t…I don’t want to—”

 

“Just listen….for a sec.” he said his eyes pleading with her, voice deep and gravely. Clarkes remained quiet, eyes trained on the ground.

 

“At first it was just random hookups. Whenever one of us got lonely.” He said. His arms were down at his sides in an open stance, afraid she may run away and refuse to hear his side. “But then, I don’t know.” He shrugged, looking down at ground for his next argument. “We grew closer, a little bit each time.

 

Ok seriously? Clarke’s blood was starting to boil furiously. _‘A little bit each time,’ was he serious right now?_

“Bellamy, stop! Please.” She said. Still avoiding his gaze, she wanted nothing more than to run the other way and just avoid him for as long as she existed. He stepped closer, slowly, looking sympathetic but not yet ready to finish.

 

“Clarke please hear me...because I’m getting to the really important part here.”

 

“You don’t owe me an explanation. In fact, why are we even talking about this right now? She said. “You should go,” she said throwing her arm in the air toward the bonfire. “Echo is probably wondering where you are right now.” She said folding her free arm around her torso for comfort.

 

He moved in again and she stepped back nervously.

 

Sensing her wariness, he steps forward again reaching for her forearm then puling her the rest of the way to him. Once she’s close enough he drops her arm and winds his hand behind her back keeping her close.

 

She stares at him, and his other hand goes up to stroke a flailing curl from her face and tucks it behind her ear sending shivers through her body from the touch.

 

A physiological response any normal person would have right now, _right_?

_It’s cold out_!

 

His face goes hard and he looks at her intently, yet sincere.

 

“I have thought of nothing more over the last six years, than I have of you. Even more so than I’ve thought about getting back down to the ground.”

 

“That’s understandable, you thought I was dead.”

 

He shook his head in confusion thinking of a way to explain his point without coming off as a total creep because she’s giving him way too much credit.

 

“At first I couldn’t get you out of my head. Monty would mention something about Jasper and how much he would abhor the taste of his algae,” He said looking nostalgic.

 

“Which made me think of the time you saved his life. Or whenever Murphy bitched about needing something to shoot, I thought about our trip to the bunker that day when I first taught you to shoot a gun.

 

Her smiled broke free at that.

 

“Then of course I thought about Dax…and Unity Day….and how you came up with a way to get Jaha to pardon me…” It grew grim but he continued, explaining the different times he was repeatedly reminded of her, never forgetting her face.

 

“It just kept happening, and it got more personal the more time went on. Then one night, we were having a drink from the Ark’s pre-Earth stash we found, and the grief just flooded in. Like all the time I’d spent healing from the loss of you never even happened. Echo was there, yes—but all I could think about was you.”

 

She read the implications but stood stock still. She needed to let him finish. She needed to know exactly where they stood. Where their relationship would go from here.

 

“I would have good days that lasted months on end, but then I’d remember you were never coming back, and that I would never have anyone but you to share those memories with. And every time after that first time… it kept happening. Every time—Echo was there. And that’s all it was for a while, but then she wanted more. I tried to give her more but I was too broken Clarke, you broke me. And she knew there was no way I could ever care for her or love her the way I did you. Even if I had gotten over you…who wants to be someone’s consolation prize?”

 

She was listening intently, despite how much his admission made her squirm in all the totally inappropriate places at the moment.

 

“But I guess it was too late, because by then she had already fallen in love with me. We agreed on friendship, but every now and then something like what you saw by the fire would happen. She’d start missing me and want to try again, and I felt like I owed her at least that much given everything I put her through. But I think maybe now she just feels like…since I don’t have to torture myself with the thought of having killed you, that maybe she and I can have a real chance at something, I don’t know.”

 

“Maybe she’s right.” He caves. Her eyes snap to his, confused, slightly hurt. He’d just admitted to being _in love_ with her, and now he’s going to leave her? _Again?_

 

Something immediately sparked in Clarke. No way was she letting him get away from her again. Granted the first time she hadn’t really had the opportunity to do anything about it, but the circumstances remained. The man of her actual dreams was standing right here in front of her, almost physically weighing whether or not he should be back with his ex-girlfriend.

 

But no.

 

She had him first this time (even if it was half a decade ago) and he could weigh all he wanted, as long as she got a stake in the competition. And she really didn’t care how childish she sounded to herself, all that mattered was that she wasn’t going down without a fight.

_Round One_ , she thought.

 

“Or…maybe she felt threatened.” A sudden confidence was awoken in Clarke, the same level of spark she’d felt when she’d found him in the forest all those hours ago and kissed him like nobody’s business.

 

She narrowed her gaze at him, clearly excepting his challenge.

 

Bellamy’s other hand moved to her waist, splaying across her back on impulse.

 

Shaking his head in thought, “Clarke, Echo means well I promise. I know it must have looked… like awful timing bu—"

 

“Please Bellamy,” looking unimpressed. “I know exactly what I saw. I saw a wild animal threatened, being backed into a corner ready to come out fighting. We made eye contact.” She nodded for assurance. “She was marking her territory.” She all but growled. They were so close he could feel her breath every time she spoke.  

 

He tilts his head with a smirk, brows raised in amusement.

 

“What, kinda like you did when you kissed me?” Her blush was visible even in the moonlight, glancing down at her food now in an awkward position making the juices spill out of the side and on to her clothes.

 

“Dammit!” She cursed, breaking out of his hold to shake the juices off of her arm. He instantly missed her body so close to him.

 

“Bellamy, that was different. I didn’t realize—okay maybe I did realize that our friends would be watching. But all other thoughts were gone by then. It just felt…… natural. Like it was normal. Like the only way I could know for sure you were real. And after the first kiss, you didn’t stop, so I just figured it was the one and only true way I could say hello to you after so long. I wanted you to know how much I missed you.”

 

He stares at her with all the tenderness he could muster, stunned by her words.

 

“Besides, it’s not like knew you and Echo were a _thing._ ” Grimacing at the thought.

 

 

But one look into his dreamy gaze and she quickly ends their moment.

 

“Look, I’m glad we got a chance to talk, but you clearly have things to work out with her. And until then, you and I need boundaries.” She adds, pointedly stepping out of his grasp. “And if I want anything to be left of my dinner by the time I get inside, I should get going. Plus, I need to change now…” she trails off.

 

He looked disappointed but shook his head understanding avoiding her gaze. The silence between them made it evident that neither of them wanted to be the first to leave. So reluctantly she backs away, speechless.

 

“Wait. Clarke, don’t leave.” He was torn, and he knew that he was grasping at the moment and needed to take a few steps back before he did something that neither of them had been ready for yet. “I just got you back.” He was glaring at her, and his voice was the most pained she’d heard it since arriving.

 

Despite the voices in her head telling her to go up the stairs into her cabin, and shut it down for the night, she laid her plate on the steps, walked back to him stepping between his legs and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle caress. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, drinking in his scent. He squeezed her, his hands and arms splayed, completely wrapping around her back.

 

Given the tension, and knowing how quickly things could get out of control she straightens, grabbing his face in her hands and looks into his eyes. He loosens his grip on her and she’s scanning his face before focusing in on his lips. Clarke leans up to place a quick, light peck to his lips and pulls away quickly still holding his face. “Figure it out.” Looking up at his eyes again. With a seriousness he can’t yet read, but her meaning crystal clear.

 

“I’m here now, Bellamy. And I’m not going anywhere.” She half-smiled, gliding her hands down to his arms to release their hold on her. She takes the few steps towards her food, retreats up the steps without a glance back as she goes through her door for the last time tonight.

 

All at once, the heaviness comes at him full force like an asteroid crushing his heart. The depth of his love for this woman has not only thrown him completely since returning but it’s intensified far more than it ever had when he thought her dead.

 

It was like _he died_ when she died and knowing now that she was alive brought him back as well. He was alive again, and all he wanted to do was walk through her door and make up every lost moment with her. He wanted to spend every minute of every day with her.

 

He didn’t really want to pick things up with Echo. Not now. Knowing he didn’t feel the same for her as she had for him. Not knowing Clarke was perfectly alive. Perfectly perfect.

 

Seeing her was still surreal, but mesmerizing. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful. Clarke is six years older than she was the day he met her, and still, she was more beautiful than he remembered. How was that possible? And it’s not just because he hasn’t seen her in half a decade…because he thought he’d lost her forever…Clarke is a woman now, not a teenager playing adult.  A full-grown woman in every aspect of the word. She is a healer, a mother, a friend to hundreds, loving, smart, funny, inspiring. She was beautiful inside and out.

 

But despite this, the guilt crept his sneaky little face into Bellamy’s mind. He owed Echo more than some lame attempt at a relationship that he knew would never work, but he also owed her _at least_ a try at mending whatever it was they did have, so that they both could move forward, in whichever direction it took them.

 

_How was he to do that?_

 

How could he promise her himself, if he still belonged to someone else?

 

That would have to wait for the morning. Or the next day, or week. His brain hurt thinking about all of this.

 

He turns the corner of her cabin heading back to the fire, stopping in his tracks as he glanced to his left at the window he hadn’t noticed on his way here. Probably because Clarke hadn’t been standing in it as she was now. She was glancing at her reflection in what appeared to be a fancy pre-earth mirror on her wall.

 

Her fingers kept their place on her lips as she smiled at herself, no doubt thinking of the kiss she’d just placed on his lips. He was in a trance, willing his feet to move. He definitely should leave. Walk away now, because clearly this was a private moment that she was unaware she’d been sharing with him.

 

The last thing he wanted was for someone to notice him and think he was some sort of creep. Or worst, Clarke spotting him and wondering just what the hell he thought he was doing staring at her through her bedroom window!

 

As if on cue: he moves to walk away, and she moves to lift her shirt over her head, but she sees him. Clarke freezes her actions looking to Bellamy shocked…until she realizes who she’s looking at when suddenly, her gaze deepens. Bellamy looks mortified like he’d just been caught stealing the cookies from the cookie jar….which, really…he almost had.

 

She smirked to herself, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable than he clearly already was. His face grew hot and tried to apologize with his eyes.

 

But then it happened.

 

She gives him a small smile, turns slowly to stare at him head on, and begins taking her shirt off, again. She pulls it over her head letting it fall to the floor as her hair comes down around her shoulders in a cascade.

 

He was pretty sure he’d just died and began having an outer body experience because here he was staring at himself, staring at her, shouting and shaking the crap out of himself to snap out of it.

 

_You CANNOT watch her._ He was saying.

_Could he?_

 

Here she was, seemingly putting on a show for him, and he just allowed it?

 

I mean, at this point he couldn’t just walk away could he?

 

It must’ve taken courage not knowing what his reaction would be prior to stripping naked in front of him. Leaving would only make her feel bad, right?

 

Like he was rejecting her. Which was in no way the case.

_Hell no._ He should probably just stay and see how this played out. Yeah that’s it. _As if he hadn’t his own reasons for staying._

_So much for boundaries._

 

 

She was just standing there in her bra and pants looking at him as if waiting for permission to continue. Watching Bellamy visibly swallowing was all the confirmation she needed because she started to unbutton her pants, slowly twisting each button out of its hold all the while watching his reaction.

 

For a moment he caved, he looked down hoping to regain focus from what she was doing to him.

 

Almost convincing himself to turn and leave, he sees her freeze in is periphery. And like the gullible love of her life that he was, he took the bait and looked up at her before deciding to leave. Prompting her to continue.

 

She tugged the pants down her legs as she shimmied her hips side to side in the most sensual movement she could muster without breaking eye contact, and he can feel the bulge in his pants stiffening painfully fast watching her hips and legs work hypnosis on him.

 

He licks his lips pulling the bottom one between his teeth before letting it go again.

 

The direction of the moonlight shown perfectly on his person sends his lips glistening in Clarke’s eyes. She squeezes her thighs together thinking of all the lewd things he could to her with those lips, finally stepping out of her pants, wondering if he noticed her small attempt at temporary relief.

 

She watches as Bellamy’s breathing slowly change to a deep, heavy pattern. He looks to her, his glare lethal but in the sexiest ways possible. He looks as though he’s considering bursting through the window like a wild animal and ravaging her right there.

 

Or maybe not, but _he definitely noticed._

 

Embracing her new-found recklessness, Clarke slowly pivots on the balls her feet so that her back is to him. His eyes fall immediately to her ass, the bottom of her cheeks peeking out at him, opulent even in the dark.

 

His gaze is interrupted by Clarke’s hands moving to pull her underwear down. She gently tugs them stopping right below the crevice to glance over her shoulder.

 

His chest is rising and falling in short irregular pants, and he hopes that this is having the same effect on her because for all of his self-composure he just wants to internally combust.

 

She’s waiting for his cue, probably making sure he won’t leave while her back is to him, only to turn around and find that she just stripped ass naked for anyone walking by to see.

 

So instead, to finally behave like an adult, he shakes his head at her, a small no, pleading to her with his eyes. Because honestly, it’s taking every bit of his self-preservation to not pull his dick out and rub one off while she strip-tease.

_That’s probably a dick move_. He smiles internally at the pun. Then chides himself because it’s also really fucking stupid to be making inside jokes with himself while she’s standing half naked in front of him. For _only him._

 

But she just gives him a small smile of assurance, turns back around, and pulls her underwear over the curve of her ass before bending at the waist to drop them to her ankles. She steps out of one leg, then kicks them off with the other. Her ass jiggles at the movement and his eyes are literally burning from staring too long, afraid to blink so he misses nothing.

 

She looks over her shoulder, just to make sure he’s still breathing.

 

_He is._

Bellamy shakes his head dangerously slow in protest, like a warning, and _she knows_ he wants her to stop her torture.

 

But she’s almost through with him.

_All or nothing._

 

Facing her mirror, she reaches behind for the clasp on her bra, hiking up her right hip for a better angle behind her and the straps pop away.

 

Bellamy swears he could hear them…the sound they made as he watched them bounce away in slow motion. Aside from the distant chatter and laughter, all he hears are the woodland creatures (if you could even call them that) and the nearby stream, yet he _swears_ he’d heard it clear as ever.

 

She lets the bra fall to the floor in front of her and covers he breast with one of her arms while the other lays limp by her side.

 

He waits patiently for her next move.     

 

Clarke has surpassed his _imagination’s_ wildest dreams let alone _his own._ Her beautiful silhouette a shadow against the wall.

 

It’s all too much.

 

Seeing her move her arm to give herself over to him in such a vulnerable state is something he needs in full. Not halfway. Not from twenty feet away, and not from the other side of a window.

 

There’s no way she turns around breasts exposed, and he doesn’t break down her door trying to get to them.

 

There’s no way she exposes _her_ —

 

_Because if she shows me, I’m the last to see it. Ever._

If she exposes herself to me, right here…right now _it’s mine._ _She’s_ mine. _Always._

 

She looks behind her hesitantly, shy, suddenly nervous at being completely exposed in front of him. She can see the heat radiating from where he stands, and the explosion of fireworks waiting to happen the moment she turns to face him.

 

Clarke knows this would be the _coup de grâce._ Completely ending him. Ending whatever self-restraint she’s had in the last few minutes or all day really, and he’d either combust right there outside her window or come in after her. Neither of which she wants to weigh on him.

 

Because honestly, she wouldn’t dare stop him.

 

So far, it’s still innocent zone. Of course, things have beyond changed between the two of them, but this is a line they absolutely _cannot_ uncross. _Boundaries after all._

 

With that she takes a few slow steps forward headed in the direction of her bathroom and looks back one last time with a pained expression to convey to him that anything further would have to wait until their emotions are in the clear.

 

Like an understanding. Not a bribe, but a promise for later when the dust settles. No point in falling off that cliff together if they’re not ready.

 

The relief that floods his body is clear to her that he understands. And he watches her pad away until she disappears behind the bathroom door.

 

God knows how long he’d been here watching Clarke strip tease. If he’s being honest with himself it was a little more than a _tease._

 

In fact, he needs to head straight to the oversize cabin he shares with his friends before they make their return, definitely in need of the bathroom all to himself for what he’s about to do next; shamelessly so, because if tonight was any indication as to how the rest of his days will be filled being around Clarke, he’s going to have a lot of late-night showers when no one’s around.

 

Strip show or not.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL??? Your thoughts brighten my day! Share them! Sharing is caring ;)


	5. And She Was There, Gold and Glittering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!!! This update is shamefully late and unBETA'd (if that's even a word...doubtful). 
> 
> I wanted to get the next chapter posted as quickly as possible because I wrote it shortly after the last. But at a whopping 8k+ words, it was a little excruciating to edit. :)
> 
> The bad thing is that nearly 2k words were deleted. Tear. Actually, that may have been a good thing. (Yikes)
> 
> However, the good news is that normally having a second set of eyes means more time before posting. Like a lot. Even though it's worth it ;)
> 
> That being said, if I can get ahead a few chapters in the upcoming weeks I will try my hardest to have it filtered a few times over. I've gone over this one a couple dozen times today myself, but there's bound to be mistakes. So...yah.
> 
> For anyone reading for the first time, let me know if you have questions. And for those of you still reading from before, thank you for continuing with me!!!
> 
> Your thoughts and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> The title is from FATM- Only If For A Night, if that wasn't already clear...and in case anyone is thinking it...yes. I understand the writer's meaning behind the song. But given the context of this story, my interpretation is slightly shifted with regards to the foundation of Bellarke finding each other again. Idk, I kept hearing it, so try not to use the direct explanation of events while thinking of Bellamy and Clarke ;)
> 
> Think happy thoughts!

 

Last night hadn’t been as eventful as she would have liked, but it was definitely the most interesting night she’d had in the last six years.

 

Bellamy looked absolutely ready to devour her, and she didn’t even want to think about what he would’ve done if she’d turn around to face him.

_That’s a lie,_ she thought.

 

In fact, she had thought about it in the shower _and_ for at least a few hours afterwards in bed.

 

It took a good hour to calm her nerves last night, and to finally give up on the surge of nonstop currents that left her comatose in her dream-state last night.

 

It had taken everything in her power to keep from marching through the village to his cabin and giving into this…whatever _this_ was. But with the knowledge of potentially running into her friends while doing so, she squashed the urge.

 

Not to mention, she probably would’ve looked like a horny, sex-deprived teenager at that point.

 

Though honestly, she kind of felt like one.

 

Now, it was time to get up and handle the first thing on today’s agenda. Lunch prep was mandatory, and she would need to head out before most of the village started to wake.

 

It usually didn’t take too long, and the meat and veggies for breakfast had been cleaned and prepped the night before, per usual.

Lunch however, would require the fish she caught every day after her morning swim. And she usually didn’t mind a second set of eyes and hands, but today she needed to be alone with her thoughts. So, she began her hike alone.

 

After what turned into an hour of a so-called _break_ from the fish…which basically just included her floating around teaching herself tricks in the water and practicing holding her breath for as long as possible ( _in case she ever needed to,_ she tells herself) she decided that the one sack full she’d made out with was plenty to portion for lunch.

 

She just needed to haul ass back to the village and store them in the fancy ice unit one of Diyoza’s engineering convicts whipped together last summer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He rolls over to face where he remembers Echo sleeping next to him last night to find her propped up on her elbow. They do this sometimes despite their more recent lack of commitment, even when they were in space. It’s far more comforting laying in companionable silence until dozing as opposed to falling asleep alone in a massive place like the ring for the foreseeable future.

 

He eyes her carefully, unsure of her sudden infatuation with watching him sleep. And she’s not exactly scowling at him, but it’s close enough that it doesn’t take a genius to figure out where this is headed.

 

Bellamy sits all the way up, wiping the corners of his eyes. “Morning. How’d you sleep?” His deep, groggy voice barely audible in the quiet daybreak.

 

“What are we doing Bellamy?”

 

“What do you mean?” Which, obviously he understands her objective here, however, if they’re going to do this at such an unreasonable hour of the day when he’s clearly at a disadvantage having just woken up, then he’s going to make her spell it clearly for him. Everything on the table, none of this vague line of questioning.

 

“You know what I mean,” narrowing her eyes at him. He takes a deep breath, trying his damnedest not to roll his eyes knowing the seriousness of the situation and instead, focusing them on hers.

 

“I mean us… this,” Echo gestures between them, sitting to meet him at eye level.

 

 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” He shrugs, shaking his head.

 

Though she doesn’t hesitate rolling her eyes at _him_ this time. And it’s not a cop-out, he _really doesn’t_ know what they are anymore. One thing’s certain though, they aren’t what they used to be, and they most certainly _are not_ what he and Clarke are now. And with that, he makes way for the beginning of an official, and inevitable end. Regardless of their lack of commitment, it’s not fair to her or Clarke to be caught up in the complications that are his feelings.

 

 

“Look, I know there’s a lot for us to talk about, and it’s definitely _a_ priority. I just don’t think that it should be our main focus at the moment,” he ploys, placing his hand over the one she’d somehow managed to position on his shoulder despite the awkward angle.

She nods, and it seems as though she agrees if the look she gives him is anything to put him at temporary ease.

 

But then…

 

“I think we need space,” she adds, definitively.

 

 

“Me too,” he agrees without hesitation.

 

“Wait what?” Echo recoils, clearly not expecting his lack of will to fight for them. Which, given recent events should scream otherwise.

 

Mirroring her confusion, “Look, I know I said that things wouldn’t change once we got down here, but really...? We weren’t exactly on romantic terms when we left.”

 

 

“So, then you want even more space between us?” She scowls, disbelieving the change happening right before her eyes.

 

She at least thought that he might try to talk her out of it or maybe convince her of _one more_ last-ditch effort to save and rekindle what they’d once had. But of course not, she should have known that once Clarke became a factor he’d change his mind. She just didn’t realize it would happen this fast.

_Better now than later_ she reasons.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” he corrects, “…not more space than we normally have anyway. I just—I just think that maybe the boundaries we set will start to blur if we just function like what we're used to without really talking it out first.”

 

She considers him and visibly deflates, knowing she shares his reasoning, but settling for the fact that she just doesn’t want it.

 

So instead of addressing the harder topics of what they were, or what they’re going to be or not going to be, they decide on heading to the lake.

 

They’d both been assigned the lunch shift, strength in numbers and all, and the only river without a family of mutated snake fish killing the nearby shrubbery is a forty-five-minute hike away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They walk in silence, constantly alert of their surroundings.

 

Though aware that there are no immediate dangers, they remain vigilant. Stopping only for brief moments to collect the herbs on Nyko’s list, then quickly moving on.

 

As they approach the plunge pool to the far left, just moments before they reach the clearing, they hear a splash.

 

Bellamy holds his hand out to silently halt their movements. Not that he needs to tell Echo because her hands on the hilt of her sword awaiting what they presume to be danger.

 

They look to one another in confusion clearly not expecting anyone else to be here but obviously over-cautious in preceding due to their history on the ground.

 

They wait for movement.

 

Bellamy nods his head towards the clearing and, simultaneously, Echo draws her sword from her hip and he unholsters his gun from his waist, and they move forward. They walk carefully, hyperaware of roots, twigs and branches, preparing for the worst.

 

She clears the last branch for him to enter the opening just as the source of disturbance surfaces from beneath the water.

 

It’s Clarke, in a black leather swimsuit top that’s so tight and mis-fitting that her breasts are straining against the material threating to pop out as she slowly pushes through the surface.

 

And _fuck_ he’s frozen in place.

 

Clarke wipes the water down her face then slicks her drenched hair back from her face.

 

He snaps out of it when he hears Echo clearing her throat, looking at him unimpressed with her arms crossed.

 

It’s not like he’d meant to ogle her, in front of Echo no less. It’s just— _what the hell was he supposed to do with that?_

 

Clarke hears it too because she sinks back shyly into deeper water allowing the ripples to meet the top of her chin when she sees them.

 

“I guess I’ll finish the list off,” Echo says, snatching the paper from Bellamy’s hand. “Wanheda.” Acknowledging her with a look of annoyance before stalking off in the direction she and Bellamy were previously headed.

 

For a moment, he and Clarke just stare at one another nervously and at a loss for words while she wades in the water, and he stands on the small cliff a mere ten feet above her.

 

And when he finally speaks up, his voice catches before the words leave causing him to clear his voice and try again. “I um, we were getting the herbs Monty needed for the next few days.” He settled on.

 

She nods her understanding but says nothing still. She’s staring between him and the water rippling in front of her clearly just as nervous as he is. She obviously saw him ogling her a few seconds ago, but given the ‘Echo situation’ (she’s decided to call it), and the little show from last night, she’s unsure of how to proceed.

 

He tries again as she seemingly decides to wade further into the shallow end that opens to the bottom of the cliff he’s standing on.

 

“So how did you sleep?” crossing his arms nervously, curiously awaiting her answer, which hopefully he assumes will be somewhat near what his night was like after their late-night encounter.

 

She looks to him then, eyeing him suspiciously to figure out his angle. She got absolutely no sleep until succumbing to the humiliating need to release at the thought of him without actually being able to have him. But she couldn’t exactly tell him that, could she?

 

“How’d you sleep?” She counters knowingly, then smirks when he ducks his head to smile.

 

“Fair enough.” His grin grows wider, but then he hears rustling behind the tree line to her left but sees nothing and when he looks to her again she’s smiling at him, apparently shy.

 

She opens her mouth to say something but visibly decides against it, which effectively pulls him back to reality.

 

_The reality_ that does not include him and Clarke shamelessly flirting about the sexually frustrated evening either of them shared after she took her clothes off for him.

 

 His smile lessens and he looks away. She looks almost dejected when he chances a glance at her and he immediately feels bad for it.

 

But it snaps something in her as well, because how could she think that they could possibly have a moment like normal human beings in love? If it’s not the end of the fucking world, then it’s this: one of them unavailable and committed to someone else. 

 

 

“Echo and I talked—”

 

“Bellamy, I’m just going to stop you right there. We just had this conversation last night, and this is not how I want to spend every run-in with you, talking about your issues with another woman.” She glares calmly at him making her way out of the water. She quickly gathers her stuff and ascends the stone steps that lead to where he’s standing.

 

Once she reaches him, just mere feet away, she places her things down and crosses her arms as well. He’s trying _so hard_ to keep his eyes on hers, and he knows that this is absolutely not the time to be checking her out, but he just can’t help himself. And the second he sneaks a peak at her indecent exposure she sees it. A small huff leaves her lips, not necessarily upset, but still he looks away swearing under his breath.

 

“That’s not…I just wanted to let you know that we all just needed a break—” but before he can explain she cuts him off again, frustrated.

 

“Well good for you and _her._ It’s not like we were ever anything, so you don’t need my approval, Bellamy.” She gestures with one hand, then moves her arms to wrap around her waist suddenly realizing just how exposed she is in front of him. _Again._ Thinking how difficult her nakedness is probably making the situation.

 

Though, it’s not like _she asked_ him to show up here to watch her take a relaxing swim after a hard morning’s work, and salivate after seeing her in her favorite swimsuit.

 

Come to think of it, she didn’t ask him to follow her last night either, not that she was complaining. Not that she didn’t totally prolong and provoke it either, but still.

 

So, really, she could care less if he’s struggling to keep his shit together when she’s half naked around him.

 

“Clarke, you know how much I care about you.”

 

“I know you do.” She says turning to look away from those soul-searching eyes of his. She knows he really does care about her, obviously, or he wouldn’t have gone out of his way to be near her since his arrival. “But you know as well as I do…it’s not enough.”

 

She keeps looking to him, awaiting his response. Hoping he gives her something. Anything. Enough of something to help them get there.

 

Bellamy reaches for her, and he almost misses it. But one glance just barely past her shoulder, and he spots the rustling he’s been hearing from across the tree line.

 

_Jason?_

 

The “sleaze-ball” that’s always bothering Clarke? According to Arien anyway. He’s been here for less than forty-eight hours and something about him just rubbed him the wrong way. Last night the jerk had took it upon himself to openly brag about how he couldn’t wait to have a chance with Clarke, at which point Nyko promptly put him in place. But still, Bellamy could see the hate in his eyes and the disdain he had for the people around him. People like that needed to be carefully watched. And last night, he’d made it his personal mission to be the one to do so especially since Clarke was the objection of his creepy affection.

 

He tries to tuck himself away behind a bush without being seen. Bellamy says nothing. It all happens very quickly, and it goes unnoticed by Clarke.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

 

He saves it for later and Clarke is his focus again. He must’ve taken too long to respond because she’s speaking again.

 

“Bellamy, you’ve always been my favorite person, my best friend, but we’re adults now, more so than before. And pretending there’s not something more is just exhausting. What are we doing here?” She shrugs.

 

And it’s the second time he’s heard that question in half as many hours. Except this time, he’s not at a loss for words. He knows what he wants, and it’s her.

 

He also knows that she’s thinking this through logically, but it’s not like he can stop trying.

 

They’d been down the road where they ignore their feelings, behaving as though it didn’t bother them to see the other with someone else. Then, another nuclear apocalypse happened, and he’s come too far…literally. _And_ he’s grown up far too much, both emotionally and physically, to lose her again.

 

“What are we doing?” he repeats, trying not to sound broken at how done she sounds with him, but _fuck_. It feels like this might be it. Their short-lived, two-day acknowledgement that there is far more going on between them than just platonic, life-saving partnership.

 

“I can’t even be in the same room as you without being near you. I’ve been back for all but twenty-four hours, and I can’t think straight. What we’re doing is _finally_ figuring out how to be together despite the outside drama.” He assures her.

 

You know, I’ve had 6 years to think about every possible outcome I would be faced with when I thought of you...if I ever saw you again. You never making it back to the ground making it to the top of the list. And before that, before finding out that you had survived, it was the thought that maybe I had been holding on and you never even survived the day I last saw you. Then there was everything in between…you and Raven maybe, you and Harper, you and Emori. Hell, I even considered you and Monty.”

 

“Not Murphy?” he jokes, killing the moment by clearly trying to push her buttons at making light of the situation. She huffs her frustration and he fight to contain his goofy grin.

 

“Bellamy, I’m serious!” he laughs then, but quickly regains control, clearing his throat and stands a little straighter to show her he’s ready for her to continue.

 

“Sorry. Okay, I’m sorry, you’re right.” He placates, holding his hand out for her to continue.

 

“And honestly, I thought that Raven might be the biggest problem I’d face… to find you in love with her.”

 

 He winces at the thought of him and his friend being intimate.

 

“But this thing with Echo? Please. You guys may have meant more than just sex to one another in space, but no one is ever going to love you the way I do,” She says as tears glisten her eyes. “This _drama,_ as you refer to it, is not our problem. _We_ are. We haven’t even completely figured it out yet, and we're already are messing it up. I don’t want to break what we have, even if it means remaining friends.

 

All he wants to do is wrap his arms around her, kiss her something fierce and maybe carry her off to some secluded location nearby and show her exactly how much he’d missed her. Show her how wrong she is, and that they can handle anything that would try to keep them apart. Because being _just friends_ is far from what they are at this point.

 Maybe he could clue her in on a few things she missed last night when they parted ways, as well…

 

Reluctantly she picks her belongings up off the ground and turns to leave, “Look, we can finish this conversation later. I’ve got to get the fish back for lunch. But I promise, we _will_ work this out.” Her words promising.

 

He groans, watching her walk away, her backside a little plumper than he remembers last night in the tight confines of her pants. The matching black bottoms of her swimsuit aren’t quite as revealing as he assumed them to be in the water—given the nature of her top—but they’re something skimpy in a way that has him flashing back to the loin cloth he wore in Mt. Weather all those years ago.

 

Just then, he remembers that dick bag lurking like a creep. And despite the lame excuse it created for him to be near Clarke, there was no way he was about to let her walk back alone. She’s already made it painfully obvious that she can hold her own, but still.

 

So, he jogs to catch up with Clarke who’s now a few meters ahead.

 

He reaches her and takes the basin she had earlier while she carries the sack. They walk in silence for the remainder of the trip, arms brushing against the other’s every few minutes. He offers his hand on particularly steep inclines, and she accepts it willingly.

 

They take a slightly different root to stop for snacks to add to her _personal stash._

 

He even gives her a boost up a nearby tree when they reach a tall berry bush, swearing that they are the most delicious thing she’s ever tasted as she plucks the berries from the top of the bush, tossing them into the bag he has open for her.

 

Once they reach the clearing she takes a moment to pull her dry top over her head before heading to the main lodge to drop off the food with Bellamy.

 

Before parting ways, they say their goodbyes and agree to meet back in the main room for breakfast with their friends once they’ve showered.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuming from the scene he’d watched with Bellamy and Clarke, Jason heads off in the direction he’d seen Echo leave.

 

This Prince-charming dude was sadly mistaken if he thought he’d just drop out of the sky and take what was rightfully his. And he’d be damned if he spent a hundred years in Cryo only to be out-manned by some space lover-boy. He’d spent far too long pining over Clarke and her sexy little grounder ass, and no way was he going down without a fight.

 

_Over his dead body._

 

“So, Echo is it?” He puts on his most charming smile. “You need some help there? I’ve been here a lot longer than you. Could probably speed up the chore if you want to maybe avoid lover-boy and his little Princess over there making googly-eyes at each other.”

 

She stops picking what she’s hoping is mint according to the picture Nyko drew, (per Monty’s request and Clarke’s vague translation of what that would be considered nowadays).

 

“Excuse me?” She stands with one of her brows raised, looking beyond bored. But his lame attempt at deflecting is cut short.

 

“Just saying, technically I know more than you do about our system, so—”

 

“Fuck off.” And she collects the bags of herbs she’d gathered and heads towards the village not sparing him another glance, but making sure to nearly knock him over when she brushes by him.

 

He’s furious. But he knows that the only way to plant the seed of doubt within her is to remain calm, confident, and feign nonchalance.

 

He scurries to catch up to her. Apparently, avoiding the jab he sent her way had the desired effect, so he might as well twist the knife a little bit.

 

“You mean to tell me that you’re totally fine with the fact that _your guy_ is off trying to woo your arch nemesis…”

 

“My what?” She enunciates, quickly becoming annoyed with him but continues to stalk forward towards the village, though he never pauses to seep his claws in further.

 

“…while she openly swoons over him…”

 

“Just stop okay, you don’t know what you’re—”

 

“…and you’re just going to take it like a good little grounder bitch, while he—”

 

His last words are swallowed by the blow to his face from Echo’s fist. Twice. The first bringing him to his knees and the second effectively putting him on his back.

_What a persistent little shit._

 

He pants uncontrollably as he scrambles for purchase on the nearest tree to help him stand one-handed as the other cups his busted nose.

 

Finally, able to stand without fear of falling back over, even if a little wobbly, he hawks a huge glob of blood to the ground and looks up at her.

 

And he laughs.

 

Even to himself he sounds a bit creepy. Diabolical. He loves it. Hopefully he’s scaring her enough to not want to punch him to the ground again, and he thinks it works because she just stares and shakes her head at him in pity before walking off towards the village in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After splitting from Bellamy, she went back to her place to grab a set of more decent attire, and returned to the kitchen to help prep lunch.

 

Luke had come at some point during the transition and assured her that he was ok to finish up without her in case she wanted to shower and be with her friends when breakfast had started.

 

But typical Clarke, she felt as though maybe they still needed some personal time amongst them before she began inserting herself in their family-like dynamic. So, she skinned, deboned, and cleaned the catch herself before tossing them in the iced unit to absorb whatever cold was left-over from last night’s refill.

 

Moments later when Clarke makes it back to her cabin she heads straight for the shower. When she’s done, she braids her still-damp, curly hair loosely over her shoulder and throws on a soft, long sleeved pull-over sweater, slips on a pair of shorts, then sandals and heads for the food hall.

 

 By the time she gets there everyone is either eating or cleaning the main area for the next meal.

 

The kitchen is completely empty which gives her plenty of time to clean the berries she and Bellamy picked.

 

 

_She and Bellamy._

 

That sounds nice.

 

 

 She’s putting yesterday’s leaves on the titanium plates they’d made for dinner when, speaking of the man himself, Bellamy strolls in.

 

“Thought I heard someone creep in through the back.” Clarke spins around startled, but quickly averts her attention back to the plates she’s prepping when she meets his eyes. She’s looking for the right thing to say, anything really to keep him here longer. Hear his voice.

 

From her side view, he hasn’t moved from the doorway, but she can feel as much as see his eyes skim over her body. It’s then that he stalks towards her.

 

“You know, you could’ve just come through the front door. I’m sure everyone would have loved to see you. Seeing as how they’ve been six years without their daily dose of Clarke.”

 

 She smiles at that.

 

 He continues to walk closer to her knowing full well he should be on his way to start his new schedule at the training hut. But since their recent agreement to work out their current predicament, he feels himself excited at the thought despite the fact that he’d just spent time with her a few hours ago.

 

Unable to help himself, he stops just behind her and reaches one hand up to pull her hair from one shoulder to the other letting his hand fall back to his side.

 

“You shouldn’t feel like you have to hide from all of us in your own space.”

 

The contact sends shivers through her body, realizing that he’s a little too close to face head on at the moment, if only for the sake of her composure.

 

“I’m not hiding,” she finally manages. “I’m just trying to give you guys time to acquaint yourselves with our ways. Give you all a chance to figure things out.” She notes a little more awkwardly than she intended.

 

She turns to face him. It takes her a while but she finally looks up and he’s already searching her eyes.

 

“Hmmm.” He nods in thought, seemingly aware of her implications.

 

 He brings his hand up to gently brush the side of her face like he did all those years ago before they left without saying goodbye and her heart skips a beat because _fuck,_ if they weren’t in the kitchen right now she’d probably jump him without a care for what or _who_ he’s yet to deal with.

 

“Clarke, if you’re referring to what I think it is you’re referring to, then there’s really not much to figure out. You and I literally just talked about this, and as far as I’m concerned, everything else will fall into place as we go.”

 

Bellamy wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist drawing her against him. One of her free hands land on his shoulder then moves to his neck.

 

“Bellamy,” is all she can voice before he’s leaning in to place a chaste kiss to her exposed neck, and it’s all she needs to lose herself in him again.

 

He can sense her hesitance. Knows that she about to protest like before. Just as she’s about to stop his attentions he bites down gently on her neck in an effort to relax her into him.

 

And she gives in…

 

Clarke moans into his warmth and wraps her arms around his neck trying to get him closer. Bellamy’s hands are everywhere, but nowhere fast enough for Clarke as she whines impatient for more contact.

 

Up until now she would have been completely appalled by the audacity of someone making out in the common area let alone near the food. But at this point, she can’t bring herself to care.

 

Bellamy can feel the desire radiating from her and obliges. He dips lower and grabs one of her legs to  bring up around his waist. Clarkes scrambles a hand behind her for purchase on the edge of the counter, but instead it lands on one of the plates sending it and its contents flying to the floor.

 

It startles them both, but then desire returns.

 

“Leave it.” She tells him before he can even protest. “But we can’t do this here. Someone could walk in at any moment.” She says between kisses.

 

“So, let them.” He’s kissing down her collarbone moving the flimsy sweater off her shoulder as began sucking there too.

 

“Bellamy.” She pants, and he squeezes the thigh he still has wrapped around his waist. “I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want just _anyone_ walking in on us right now.” She quirks an eyebrow his way, and at her suggestion he stops his mouth on her skin and looks her in the eyes.

_God he’s so dreamy._

He fake-ponders, “You’re right, it is pretty unsanitary for us to be getting this worked up by the food.” He gives her his signature flirty grin.

 

She smiles back, nodding at him.

 

“Nonetheless,” He calmly reaches for her other thigh and lifts her into his arms to plant her on the countertop, and pulls her to the edge to grind against his already hardening cock. “I could care less who walks through that door right now. I just want you. So, unless you stop me right now…” he trailed off smirking into her neck to nibble beneath her ear.

 

“Back room.” She huffs. “Now.”

 

But when he grabs hold of her thighs to lift her again, they hear the main door swing open.

 

At first, they think nothing of it. It’s been pretty quiet for the past five to ten minutes they’ve been back here, so they resume feeling each other up. Kissing, groping, sucking, grinding.

 

 He’s lifted her into his arms again and starts walking them towards a small room attached to the kitchen. But then the footsteps are getting closer to them, and they pull apart briefly to stare at each other wide-eyed and then towards the door.

 

They hear the main door open yet again along with a second set of footsteps.

 

Clarke panics and tries to remove herself from his grasp, but Bellamy simply holds her tighter to his chest shaking his head and places a finger to her lips, reminding her to stay quiet.

 

As the first set of steps halt their assent to the kitchen, he thinks maybe they can make it out of this without being noticed at all.

 

 

_Or maybe, we can pick up where we left off if whosever on the other side of the door leaves,_ he thinks, until the intruders speak that is.

 

“You’re really just going to let her waltz in on your relationship with Prince charming?” the smug voice booms into the main room. He sounds much further away, so he must have come in after the first person. But Clarke knows that the voice belongs to Jason and immediately frowns because, well— _it’s Jason._

 

“Bellamy and I are just friends, mind your own business.”

 

_Echo._

Bellamy ducks his head. At the same time Clarke’s eyes flutter shut, because of every possible scenario, this is probably the one that prevents any post-eavesdropping sex from ensuing.

 

 

Her guilt is quickly replaced with the pleading eyes she gives him, and he knows what she’s thinking, that their moment is gone. So, she moves to put distance between them and quietly he lets her down out of his grasp.

 

Regardless of how this plays out, he knows that he doesn’t want Clarke to run off alone having God knows how much time to shame her conscience for their equal lack of self-control. And he more than enjoyed where they were headed a few moments ago. Just, maybe they should try for somewhere more private next time. Somewhere they’re least likely to be interrupted.

They’re only half paying attention to the conversation on the other side as they both think of ways out of the kitchen without drawing attention.

 

 

Afraid she would try and escape the intimacy of their moment without a little reassurance first, he grabs hold of her waist as she moves to leave.

 

He brings her in snug against him, pinning her back up against the wooden counter top and he reaches up to plant his hand firmly around the base of her neck, he leans down and his lips meet hers, slow but firm.

 

She breaths him in and his tongue slides in for just a moment as she kisses him back. Seconds later they break away and she leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 

She moves away smiling and he could die at how happy he is right now.

 

No sooner than Clarke is out through the back door, stealing a glance over her shoulder to smile at him once more before leaving, does Echo bursts through the kitchen door.

 

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?” she asks clearly still agitated from her previous confrontation with Jason.

 

“Echo what the hell is going on?” he looks at her suspiciously. Sort of how he looked at her when they first met and she was just another sneaky grounder he couldn’t trust. The thought is unsettling and it makes her stomach turn as she replays Jason’s words in her head.

 

_He does have a point,_ she thinks. Bellamy has done nothing but pull further away from her since being on the ground again.

 

_The more time he spends with Clarke,_ she thinks.

“Nothing.” She lies with a forced smile that leaves as quickly as it came.

 

 It never reaches her eyes though, and Bellamy can see straight through her dishonesty which only unnerves him more.

 

“He’s just trying to shake me…divide us, that’s all. Strength in numbers, right?” She says walking over, and when she reaches him she cups his face, they’re almost at eye level and she only has to lean in to kiss his cheek, but he flinches away.

 

Not a lot. But enough that it stings to her core.

 

Her face lingers near his, hand sliding down from his jaw as she looks down and slowly steps away from him.

 

The silence is extremely awkward, and suddenly they feel like strangers.

 

She huffs a smile and the look that precedes it is pure disappointment.

 

He looks apologetic, but his words fail him.

 

He simply meant to diffuse any misunderstanding.

 

Though now, he has a feeling he’s just done something far worse than that scumbag’s words could have ever done. The one thing he’d been trying to avoid since he found Clarke still alive.

 

The one thing from every story he’s ever read, that he knows to almost always bring down an empire…

 

But it’s too late, and the damage is done, because the seed of doubt never settles.

 

She stalks away disbelieving.

 

The back-door swings back and forth long after she’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
